Una semana con internos
by Yuurey
Summary: Aun siendo Gabby, os aconsejo leerlo si os gusta Ncis, pues todo el equipo se ve envuelto en situaciones curiosas, fiestas, juegos, piscina e incluso investigaciones personales...Todos juegan un papel importante aquí.  Algo de Tiva también
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aquí os traigo un fic que comencé con la intención de que fuera oneshot, pero mis dedos y mi imaginación no paran quietas, así que me pase, y de 1 página se ha ido a 65 o así, jejeje, ojala os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**_

_**Personajes:**__ Pues no puedo evitar sentirme totalmente atraía por Gibbs y Abby, por lo que ellos son los protagonista, sin embargo todos los personajes de la serie tienen papeles muy importantes en mi fic, y creo que os encantara leerlos._

_**Spoiler:**__ Bueno puede que un poco, especialmente del capi 8x02 que es dónde empieza el fic, pero aunque haya escenas del capi no se desvela gran cosa ya que los casos, aunque parezcan ser los mismos, no lo son, acaban diferentes._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Pues cómo dice todo el mundo…ojala me pertenecieran toditos a mí, pero no, los personajes no son míos, solo los uso para crear estas fantasías que se acumulan en mi cabeza._

_**Importante:**__ He leído cientos de fic Gabby, por lo que no me extrañaría que alguna escena se pareciera a alguna de otros relatos, iguales seguro que no son, pero si hay algo que os suenes o que reconozcáis y sabéis el nombre del autor os agradecería que me lo dijerais y así puedo nombrarla._

_**Advertencia:**__ El fic en general no pasa la categoría de T, pero si hay capítulos que son M, no os preocupéis que avisara cuando sea conveniente._

**Capitulo 1**

Seelus…ese era su nombre, el nuevo ayudante de Abby durante toda una semana. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese jovencito le causaría tantos dolores de cabeza?

Al empezar la semana 4 interinos llegaron a la base para trabajar con ellos, no era de su agrado, pero era una orden y como buen marine la acataría. Destino a cada uno a una rama diferente y espero que ninguno le metiera en problemas…aun recordaba lo sucedido con Dinozzo.

El caso era interesante, y las pistan fluían, así que tardo más de lo que le hubiera gustado bajar a ver a Abby, sin duda no sería una grata experiencia tener que pasar por un nuevo ayudante, aunque la conocía y sabía que era fuerte…lo sabría manejar, a su manera.

*** ^.^ ***

En el laboratorio Abby explicaba muy detenidamente a Seelus todo lo que debía hacer.

Cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta y recibió la noticia de que sería su nuevo ayudante pensó que eso no podía estar pasándole de nuevo, sin embargo y aun desconfiando de cualquier persona ajena al Ncis, le llamo la atención. Se le veía un chico noble, cariñoso seguramente…pero especialmente le resultaba tan mono que ni ella se lo creía. No es precisamente la clase de chico en el que ella se fijaría, su gusto era completamente diferente, hombres duros (o que lo parecieran), varoniles…y sobretodo con carácter, no había mucho de eso en Seelus, sin embargo le atraía de algún modo.

Al empezar a bombardearlo con todo lo que NO debía hacer y ver la cara del chico sus predicciones se confirmaban, sin duda era un buenazo y desde luego haría TODO lo que ella le pidiera, aunque intentara negarse por un momento (al fin y al cabo todo el mundo tiene su dignidad). Aunque su voz era seria y contundente en su cabeza no podía evitar reírse, se estaba divirtiendo con aquella situación.

No voy a ponerme eso –dijo intentando sonar convincente mientras señalaba el collar de campanas que Abby sostenía en la mano.

No, si te lo vas a poner

No, no lo haré –aquella situación le parecía surrealista pero de algún modo le atraía.

Si que lo vas ha hacer –cada vez le sonreía más, aunque ella hablaba completamente en serio.

Gibbs apareció impaciente como de costumbre, sin apenas fijarse en la situación…aunque de Abby había pocas cosas que pudiera sorprenderle.

Abbs, necesito algo rápido.

Continuaremos –dijo mirando a Seelus para después centrar su atención en Gibbs y decir seria - ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Gibbs al que no le gustan los interinos?

El marine miro al nuevo intimidatoriamente, lo que le hizo retirarse, sin duda esta semana sería muy larga para el joven. La ausencia de respuesta hizo a Abby concentrarse en el caso, sin embargo Gibbs sonreía mentalmente, esa niña era la única que se atrevía a a decirle las cosas sin pensarlo, y eso era algo que le apasionaba de ella, sin darse su cuenta su cabeza empezó a hablar "¿mi Gibbs?...suena bien" "Demonios Gunny ¿en que piensas?". Carraspeo un poco para evadir los pensamientos y poner al fin atención al caso.

Cuando obtuvo su pista Gibbs salió de allí deprisa, sin embargo y como por inercia iba pensando en algunos detalles que había visto. El joven ayudante parecía buen tipo pero sin duda era 'pasivo'…una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron pensando en lo mandona que Abby podría llegar a ser…y más si le daban pie "vas a tener una semana larga Seelus…". Era ajeno a que quizás esa semana podría llegar a ser más larga para él mismo.

*** ^.^ ***

El caso seguía su curso con relativa normalidad, todos los agentes estaban entregado a él y los interinos, con sus pros y sus contras, parecían funcionar. De alguna manera parecía que la situación no era tan incómoda como él pensó cuando le hablaron de los ayudantes. Sin embargo hubo algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Mientras el equipo hablaba del caso y dudaban de algunos datos, unas campanas se oyeron de fondo, todos se voltearon para ver al nuevo ayudante de Abby andar hacia ellos con un collar de campanas alrededor del cuello. Esta claro que todos pensaron en lo persuasiva que podría ser la joven forense y sin duda desearían comenzar a reírse, pero el chico los miro serio, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y les anunció que Abby podría ayudarles en algo.

*** ^.^ ***

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor frente al laboratorio de Abby, Gibbs salió seguido por el chico, y su peculiar sonido, el marine se paró como queriéndole decir a Seelus que aquello le parecía ridículo, pero el joven ayudante se adelantó en sus palabras.

Lo siento, pero ella me da más miedo que tú. – La cara de Gibbs mostró comprensión, aunque interiormente se divertía…demasiado pensando en como era Abby.

Los datos llegaban a sus oídos de boca de la forense, normalmente. Le gustaba ver que Abby llevaba bien, demasiado bien, lo del nuevo…verla tranquila le hacía tranquilizarse a él también. Mientras escuchaba veía como le ordenaba cosas estúpidas al chico y este obedecia sin decir nada, no sabía si aquello le gustaba, le divertía o ninguna de las dos cosas. Por alguna extraña razón ahora no le parecía tan graciosa aquella situación.

Por un momento Abby se perdió en sus divagaciones, algo que Gibbs adoraba tanto como lo impacientaba, Seelus al escuchar a la chica empezó a decirle que su jefe no quería decir eso sino que se refería al caso.

Hey, shhh! – lo acalló Gibbs. Era cierto, el chico llevaba razón pero nadie le haría dejar de disfrutar de las palabras de Abby, aunque fueran incoherente, sin duda a él le encantaba.

Ella asusta…pero a mi me gusta que asuste – susurro Seelus cuando la chica se retiro a buscar un papel. Aquellas palabras hicieron que la semana de Gibbs tomara un rumbo diferente, sin saber muy bien porque aquello le molesto en exceso…y aun sin querer mostrarlo su mirada lo decía todo.

Finalmente obtuvo un nombre al que perseguir, y aunque normalmente necesita mejor información para agradecérselo a Abby con un beso, hoy le bastaba aquel nombre. No estaba muy segura de si la beso por la información o por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella y dejar claro quien está siempre ahí…aunque visto desde otro punto de vista aquella acción era como marcar un territorio, algo que paso de alto para el nuevo, pues parecía como si fuera él quien quisiera adentrarse en aquel territorio.

*** ^.^ ***

Una nueva prueba llegó a manos de la forense, y no tardó mucho en ponerse a ello…con su nuevo chico por supuesto. Era extraño, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola, y siempre le había gustado, pero también a menudo extrañaba tener a alguien con quien trabajar codo con codo, y esa semana la estaba disfrutando. El joven ayudante llego allí hacia un par de días demasiado confuso e inseguro, y aunque ella no hizo mucho por hacerle sentir bien ahora estaban embaucados en la investigación juntos, como si lo llevaran haciendo toda la vida.

Se sentía cómoda teniéndolo allí, ayudándola y, para que negarlo, alagando cada uno de sus movimientos. De alguna manera aquella situación la hacia sentirse más cerca del equipo. Podía compartir no solo averiguaciones sino charlas amenas que la ayudaban a mantenerse despierta. Ambos jóvenes revisaban cada centímetro del coche, su nueva prueba, en busca de alguna pista.

¿Llevas mucho trabajando aquí Abby? –Seelus sentía curiosidad por como podía aguntar aquel ritmo de tarbajo.

Ohhh si – decía entusiasmada – varios años, ¿no es fantástico? –el chico dudaba en afirmar- esto es increíble, ¿verdad? Todas esas pruebas, experimentos, mi laboratorio, la gente…y sobretodo Gibbs! Adoro esto –sonreía.

¿Gibbs? – podía entender que le gustara su trabajo, pero le extraño el impetú que puso en aquel nombre. – Bueno realmente no sería una de mis razones para quedarme aquí.

¿Cómo que no?, él es increíble, siempre esta pendiente de todo y de todos

Bueno, a mi tu me pareces más increíble – dijo casi en un susurro –me quedo con tu carácter…bueno quizás un poco menos mandona –bromeo – y por supuesto ni hablar que eres mucho más guapa que él – Abby por un momento no supo que decir, sin duda ella estaba en lo cierto, aquel chico no era solo mono, sino que era cariñoso y divertido…y estaba alagándola de nuevo "vamos Abby, él no es tu tipo…aunque podría serlo" sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos.

Gibbs apareció poco después de aquella conversación, y hasta el último atisbo de pensamientos hacia el interino se disolvió de la cabeza de Abby al oír su voz ronca.

Abbs – llamo su atención al verla ocupada en el coche

Hi – salto del coche con una sonrisa estúpida.

Hi - reitero Gibbs mirándola

Hi –repitió por inercia, no sabía muy bien porque se sentía nerviosa, era como si el fuera a leer sus pensamientos y ella no quisiera mostrarlos.

Hi – termino Gibbs levantado una de su cejas impaciente – asi que…McGee dijo que encontraste algo.

No fui yo – sonrio y estiro la mano para señalar a Seelus mientras decía orgullosa- Mi nuevo numero uno.

Gibbs subió ahora sus dos cejas mientras intentaba no mostrar la molestia que aquellas palabras le habían causado…sin saber demasiado bien por qué. Abby continuo explicando y el interino la seguía en su exposición mientras Jethro escuchaba miraba a ambos un poco molesto.

Entonces, ¿Encontraste sus huellas? –preguntó acerca del sospechoso.

Ouh Yeah! – exclamo Abby mientras chocaba su mano con la de Seelus en señal de victoria. Gibbs sonrió por un instante por el hallazgo pero aquel gesto quito la sonrisa de su cara por una expresión de confusión.

*** ^.^ ***

Aquella tarde fue extrañamente larga para el agente especial Leroy, aun centrándose en el trabajo no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había visto…lo poco que había visto mejor dicho entre la forense y su ayudante. Dios era una tontería, apenas un par de interacciones entre ellos, y un par de frases del nuevo, nadie le hubiera dado importancia a aquello…pero él le dio demasiada.

Solo en su sótano su mente divagaba mientras intentaba poner atención al barco. "¿por qué le das tantas vueltas a esta tontería Gunny?", movía la cabeza de un lado a otro "al fin y al cabo tu deseabas que ella se sintiera cómoda esta semana…y desde luego lo está" se decía a sí mismo "…demasiado" sus propios pensamientos le hacían molestarse. Camino por la habitación buscando su viejo vaso para llenarlo de whisky mientras su cabeza seguía funcionando.

"¿Qué tienes Abbs?...¿Qué demonios tienes para que no te pueda sacar de mi cabeza?" suspiro mientras daba su primer sorbo "Sé que no debería pensar en ti…al menos no de la forma que lo hago…y Dios que intento no hacerlo…pero no puedo dejar de…desearte" Gibbs volvió a negar con la cabeza e inclino el vaso sobre su boca vaciándolo de un sorbo "Basta Jethro…ella no!"

En su cabeza se acumularon recuerdos de su vida personal, recuerdos de mujeres pasando por sus manos, recuerdos de cómo de alguna manera él lastimo a cada una de ellas y de cómo tantos ellas como él sufrieron las consecuencias "jamas lastimaría a Abby, a ella no…" volvió a llenar el vaso "ella es diferente, confía en mí como nadie y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera sin pensarlo…no vas a acércate a ella Gunny!, son las reglas, además…" volvió a vaciar el vaso en su garganta como temiendo a sus propios pensamientos "que demonios…ella te ve como a un padre maldita sea". Se quedó sentado en una silla durante un largo tiempo, intentando convencerse de sus pensamientos…sabía que tenía razón en todo, o quizás en casi todo…su ultimo pensamiento no lo tenía claro…él pensaba asi desde un principio, pero hacía meses que su relación se había vuelto mas intensa con Abby, y habias muchos detalles que le hacían sentir que la joven forense no solo lo veía como a un padre.

*** ^.^ ***

Abby estaba sentada en el sofá, abrazando uno de sus peluches, la tele estaba encendida pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar, llevaba rato recordando algunos momentos del trabajo y para que negarlo, Seelus aparecía constantemente en su mente. Se sentía extraña con esos pensamientos, pues hacía mucho que no se sentaba consigo a misma para sonreir tontamente por un chico "vamos Abby no seas modosa…lo haces casi a diario con Gibbs" su cabeza le hablo en forma de conciencia sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, lo que la hizo sonreir "sí, pero no es lo mismo…con Gibbs jamás conseguiré nada…y a Seelus lo tengo a mis pies" sonrió de nuevo esta vez con picardía, pero nuevamente su conciencia contesto " ¿de verdad piensas eso Abby?...Analízalo, ¿no crees que Gibbs te manda suficientes señales?" mordió su labio inferior deseando por un instante que aquel pensamiento fuera cierto.

Fue entonces cuando a su mente llegaron cientos de imágenes…casi todas en su querido laboratorio y por supuesto con Gibbs como protagonista. Caff-Pow, visitas fugaces , alguna que otra reprimenda, gestos de preocupación…pero sobretodo sonrisas, esa sonrisa que la mayoría no conocía, aquella que solo ella conseguía arrancarle; sonrisas sinceras, casi a menudo, palabras amables, miradas intensas…gestos que sabía de sobra, solo le brindaba a ella. "Aun así…no puede ser…él no…" movía la cabeza intentando alejar sus propias ilusiones, aunque no surgió efecto, ahora ella solo tenía dudas, grandes dudas.

"Vamos baby, ¿no piensas hacer nada?" aquella vocecilla metida en su cabeza estaba empezando a preocuparla, pero en cierto modo le gustaba lo que decía. "Adelante Abby, compruébalo" el agobio se apoderaba de ella "¡¿Cómo puedo hacer eso!", esto último no solo quedo en su cabeza sino que logró escaparse de sus labios. Cerró los ojos por un momento y entonces una idea le inundo la mente…

Tomó el móvil y sin pensarlo decidió mandar un mensaje, aun siendo tarde sabía que él estaría despierto trabajando en su barco, la idea estaba tomada, pero estaba en blanco "¿Qué demonios podría decirle?" entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, desde que empezó la semana Gibbs no le había traído ni un solo caff-pow "mmm…es una buena excusa" pensó y comenzó a escribir.

**No caff-pow en 2 dias :'( Estoy triste, es q ya no m kieres?**

No era su mejor mensaje desde luego, pero era corto y directo…y al menos servía para saber si él contestaría.

*** ^.^ ***

Gibbs había dejado por imposible seguir trabajando en su barco, necesitaba tranquilidad para eso y esa noche no la tenía, el whisky iba haciendo estragos en él pero aquel día sin duda le estaba haciendo bien. El sonido de su móvil lo saco por un momento de sus pensamientos, tardo poco en mirar pensando que quizás se tratara de algo relacionado con el caso pero al mirar la pantalla y ver que tenía un mensaje de Abby un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda "será posible que hasta de este modo estemos conectados…" sonreía mientras abría el mensaje con curiosidad.

**No caff-pow en 2 dias :'( Estoy triste, es q ya no m kieres?**

Sonrió dándose cuenta de que era cierto, aunque el final del mensaje no le gusto..."¿como puedes pensar eso pequeña?" instintivamente comenzó a responder aquel mensaje, sin embargo sus dedos escribieron algo de lo que algún día se arrepentiría.

**Pensé que tenías un nuevo número 1, quizás deberías pedírselo a él :-P ah y…tk siempre**

No sabía por qué había escrito lo del número uno, pero se dio cuenta rápido de que aquello lo dejaría en evidencia de sus sentimientos.

*** ^.^ ***

Abby casi se asustó al escuchar su teléfono, Gibbs le había respondido y tardo poco en leer su mensaje. Se quedó un poco confusa con lo acababa de leer "¿Es que estas celoso Gibbs?" pensaba incrédula dejando una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Sin duda era ahora o nunca, quizás mañana no fuera capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad de decirle aquello.

**Celoso? :-P Tu siempre serás mi número 1, no importa lo q diga…si kieres t lo demuestro…**

*** ^.^ ***

Gibbs tragó un nuevo vaso de whisky mientras leía aquello "Dios…¿quieres matarme Abby?"…ni si quiera dudo lo que escribió.

**Seguro Abbs? Como?...**

*** ^.^ ***

"Tengo que estar soñando…¿realmente Gibbs está escribiendo esto?" seguía incrédula y con una sonrisa persistente en sus labios. Mientras trataba de pensar en su siguiente mensaje procuraba respirar hondo, aquellos era mucho más de lo que había imaginado nunca "Gibbs se deja seducir…por mi!"

**Aquí y ahora…tú, yo y solo mi ropa interior entre nosotros. Ven y te demostrare…**

*** ^.^ ***

El día sin duda había resultado extraño, pero esa noche…Dios, no la olvidaría fácilmente. Al leer aquello noto como su cuerpo reaccionaba, ni siquiera la tenía delante y se sentía como un adolescente a punto de hacerlo por primera vez; excitado, nervioso…

"No Gibbs!, diablos ¿qué estás haciendo?...es Abby, Tu Abbs!" dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa que tenía delante mientras respiraba hondo en busca de respuestas. "Vamos Gunny recuérdalo, a ella no!" cerro los ojos por un instante buscando la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer "mejor ahora que mañana…" se auto convencía.

**Baby…lo siento. No debí…lo siento Abbs. Buenas noches.**

*** ^.^ ***

La joven abrazaba impaciente su peluche, ¿realmente todo aquello estaba sucediendo? El mensaje tardaba en llegar más que los anteriores y aunque no paso demasiado tiempo a ella se le hizo eterno. Al fin el móvil la avisaba pero lo que leyó la dejo por los suelos "Baby lo siento…no debí…¿LO SIENTO?...Gibbs…" sus pensamientos no terminaban de cuadrar.

"Idiota…idiota Abby!, no debiste escribir el estúpido mensaje! Joder!" algunas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla, no tanto por la desilusión como por la impotencia, se sentía estúpida…llevaba años trabajando con él, conformándose con lo que tenían y era feliz, mucho! Y ahora, por un estúpido pensamiento estaba en una situación que odiaba.

*** ^.^ ***

Se llevó el vaso a la boca por última vez en la noche terminando el licor que quedaba, su cabeza no terminaba de funcionar correctamente debido al alcohol pero sabía que la había jodido "me va a odiar por esto…mierda!...seguro que estará enfadada…¿cómo no va a estarlo?, joder a nadie le gusta que le dejen así" se levantó de golpe, no quería seguir pensando, solo necesitaba dormir, despejarse y tal vez aclarar sus ideas en un estado más fresco.

*** ^.^ ***

Abrazó aun más fuerte su peluche y decidió levantarse para ir a la cama. No quería seguir con aquel sentimiento de angustia…pero de nuevo aquella maldita voz metida en su cabeza habló "vamos Abby, no es para tanto, sois adultos, ¿no es cierto?...Este tipo de situaciones no son tan raras" al menos ahora sus pensamientos lograban tranquilizarla un poco, aunque solo por un instante "¿Estas segura de haber leído bien el mensaje Abigail?...Vamos revísalo" sin duda su conciencia era tan perfectamente analista como ella, tomo el móvil y volvió a leer.

**Baby…lo siento. No debí…lo siento Abbs. Buenas noches.**

"Ohh si, lo leí correctamente" pensó molesta…"¿seguro? Piensa: ¿Baby?...No debí…¿Lo siento?" su mirada cambió, y su cara era la misma que cuando resolvía un puzzle "Quiere pero no puede!...es eso, sus malditos ideales no lo dejan actuar" sonrió satisfactoriamente "Así Gibbs que no debes…pero lo deseas tanto como yo. A partir de mañana veremos si de verdad un marine se aferra tanto a sus ideales como yo me aferro a mis ideas…¡Adoro romper las reglas!"

Se fue a la cama victoriosa, con aires de suficiencia…quizás aquella voz de su cabeza no fuera tan mala al fin y al cabo. Tras un rato de divagaciones y planes cerró los ojos feliz para poder dormir, aunque realmente sabía que no estaba tan convencida de lo que iba a hacer "espero no equivocarme…lo haga o no pienso salir de dudas, al menos así sabré de verdad lo que hay entre nosotros" con un suspiro dejo su mente en blanco.

*** ^.^ ***

La mañana empezaba a ser desesperante, todos los avances hechos hasta ahora se habían esfumado por culpa de un maldita dirección que no eran capaz de encontrar. Estaban acorralados en la oficina sin saber que hacer. A todo esto había que sumarle una notable resaca, parecía que la gente martilleaba sus ordenadores en vez de teclearlos, y el sol había elegido aquel maldito día para brillar más que nunca. Sin contar las malditas conversaciones entre Tony y Tim a lo largo de la mañana "¿Es que hoy no puede salir nada bien?" paso sus dedos por la parte alta de la nariz hasta llevarlos a sus ojos, sin duda estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente.

¿Va todo bien jefe? –pregunto Dinozzo al observarlo, sin embargo una de las miradas asesinas de Jethro le dejo clara la respuesta –No…ya veo que no –sonrió y siguió trabajando, o más bien haciendo como el que trabajaba.

Voy al laboratorio a ver qué demonios pasa con la dirección –dijo con la voz más elevada de lo que a él mismo le hubiera gustado mientras golpeaba el escritorio con las dos manos al ponerse de pie.

Te acompaño –dijo Ziva rápidamente.

Quizás yo pueda echar una mano jefe –apresuro a decir McGee. Gibbs los miró incrédulo, era la primera vez que todos tenían tantas ganas de acompañarlo a la planta baja, aunque dada las circunstancia era comprensible.

Yo…esto…mmm –Tony puso su cara de fastidio ante la falta de una buena excusa con la que ir. Jethro suspiró con molestía mientras decía – Vamos Dinozzo!.

Gracias jefe –sonrio como un niño pequeño habiendo conseguido su juguete.

*** ^.^ ***

En el laboratorio tanto Abby como Seelus trabajaban a destajo, buscando en los ordenadores todo lo humanamente posible para conseguir la maldita dirección. Volvían a analizar las pruebas anteriores en busca de alguna evidencia olvidada y entre trabajo y trabajo no paraban de charlar enérgicamente. El joven pareció pausado en un principio, al llegar el primer día, pero o escondía muy bien sus nervios o Abby le estaba pegando algo de su hiperactividad.

Seelus…me reitero en mis palabras, es genial tenerte aquí tan…activo –sonrió Abby.

Oh, gracias Abbs yo…

ABBY! –lo corrigió por inercia, no sabía por qué pero ese nombre solo le gustaba de boca de Gibbs.

Abby…jeje, gracias Abby yo también estoy encantado aquí…y en cuanto a la actividad –sonrió mirándola- es difícil estar parado a tu lado.

Ya claro –sin duda con aquel chico había trabado una buena amistad (sino lean ustedes mismos)- ¿y no estarás tan agitado por culpa de las cuatro mitades de MIS caff-pow que te has tomado?

Caff-Pow… -rió- ¿Quién lo diría? En mi vida había escuchado hablar de eso y hoy estoy colocado de ello! –ambos rieron.

Por cierto Seelus, gracias por traérmelo –lo miro intentando aguantar la risa- 4 veces!

A sus pies preciosa –por un segundo se miraron intensamente aunque las risotadas tardaron poco en llegar.

*** ^.^ ***

Por alguna extraña razón el equipo del ex-marine había salido del ascensor casi al tiempo de comenzar esta conversación, y por la misma extraña razón los 4 se habían quedado parados allí sin entrar al laboratorio y escuchando a los jóvenes. Sin duda Gibbs tenía unas razones totalmente diferentes al resto para estar interesado en aquello, y por supuesto los otros 3 componentes del equipo…simplemente eran cotillas.

¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es? –dijo McGee indeciso.

¿Abby y Seelus hablando? Sí Mctonto lo es – inquirió Tony.

Nunca pensé ver a Abby coquetear con alguien en su propio laboratorio – dijo Ziva.

Excepto con usted jefe – aclaro Dinozzo intentando ponerse serio, y lo consiguió al ver la mirada de Gibbs clavarse en sus ojos.

Eh! ¿Y que pasa conmigo?...Bueno nosotros estuvimos…

Calla McGee! –se oyó al unisono.

Esta última frase de su conversación se hizo casi a la par que el final de la que tenían los forenses, con lo que acaba de escuchar de sus chicos y esa última frase de Seelus a Abby, Gibbs tuvo de sobra para entrar al laboratorio y acabar con aquel momento.

*** ^.^ ***

Al cruzar la puerta observo como tanto Abby como Seelus estaban apoyando los codos en la mesa delante de los ordenadores, demasiados juntos y relajados para su gusto, pasándose el bote caff-pow y riendo aún por lo que acababan de hablar. Algo dentro de Gibbs se removió, no sabría decir muy bien que fue, pero sin duda nada agradable, dada la compañía del equipo no paro un segundo y actuó como 'debía', como siempre hacía.

Tony, Tim y David se quedaron casi en la puerta del laboratorio observando la escena y riendo entre dientes, mientras Gibbs se aproximó a la mesa para pararse justo al lado de Abby. La forense se sorprendió de la presencia, estaba tan distraída que no lo vio llegar y al percatarse se incorporó deprisa aun de cara al ordenador.

Hi Gibbs – dijo risueña sin apenas mirarlo.

¿Tienes algo para mí? –Gibbs uso su frase de siempre intentando ser eso, el de siempre, aunque sin duda sus ánimos eran muy diferente.

Bueno…depende –dijo Abby un tanto provocativa mientras se giraba y se apoyaba en la mesa esta vez de espaldas a ella, dejando así a vista de todos su peculiar atuendo del día.

Casi por inercia Gibbs la recorrió con la mirada rogando a quien quiera que lo escuchara que nadie mas se hubiera dado cuenta de su descaro. Botas altas muy muy heavys hasta poco antes de la rodilla, negras como de costumbre pero con un dibujo en rojo pasión recorriendo toda la pantorrilla, debajo de estas unas medias hasta mitad del muslo del mismo tono de rojo. Minifalda, como no, pero algo diferente, hoy era de cuero negro algo más ceñida que normalmente y con unos dibujos rojos en las caderas que se ajustaban aún más a su cuerpo. Al llegar a este punto con la mirada Gibbs sintió derretirse y no pudo más que tragar saliva para controlarse. Un poco por encima de la mini falda podía verse parte del torso descubierto, pues la camiseta quedaba por encima del ombligo "camiseta…si es que se le puede llamar asi" se le paso por la cabeza al marine. Transparente, una camiseta negra completamente ajustada a su figura que dejaba entrever todo lo que había debajo, por supuesto siendo así aún quedaba algo más por ver. Entre aquella transparencia se podía ver casi con perfección como un sujetador rojo completamente liso, con tacto de seda seguramente, tapaba lo justo de las intimidades de la forense.

Gibbs no sabía cuantas veces había respirado hondo y tragado saliva en aquellos segundo que duro su mirada, notaba como el pecho iba mucho más rápido de lo habitual y por un segundo no sabía ni siquiera porque había bajado al laboratorio. Se sentía estúpido, bobo…como un quinceañero que ve por primera vez a una chica desnuda y seguramente los demás estarían riéndose de su cara. Pero cuan equivocado estaba…al recomponerse y observar la sala vio a todos casi más perplejos que él.

Puede parecer que pasaron minutos y minutos desde que Abby se giró, pero sin embargo todo esto sucedió en milésimas de segundo por lo que la reacción que veríamos normalmente sería la siguiente.

Ohh Dios mio! Nena dime lo que quieres que haga, soy todo tuyo –exclamo Tony acercando bastante a Abby para mirarla de cerca con su cara de…'salido'.

Abby esa camiseta es…WOW…me encanta! – gritaba Ziba a su amiga.

Estas…es…estas… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Tim con la boca abierta.

IMPRESIONANTE! –decía eufórico Seelus mientras sonreía felizmente sabiendo que aquel día sería la envidia de todo el NCIS.

Wowowowo….gracias chicos, ya basta –sonrió. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención por su aspecto, al fin y al cabo por algo tenía su propio estilo, pero en su opinión exageraban un poco, miró a Gibbs esperando encontrar al menos esa sonrisa cómplice que solía brindarle en esos momentos, pero no fue así. Estaba allí parado junto a ella, serio con cara de impaciencia…pero clavándole esos ojos azules en los suyos propios, su mirada era profunda hoy, tal vez no dijo ni una sola palabra y no le mostro su sonrisa, pero había algo en su mirada que le hablaba. Una combinación de molestia y fascinación hacia ella que Abby no supo muy bien descifrar.

Como decía –la forense optó por seguir con el trabajo dada su confusión- …depende Gibbs, si me pides la dichosa dirección, NO, aún no he conseguido averiguarla –dijo un poco fastidiada pero cuando quiso continuar Jethro articuló palabra.

Quizás si te concentraras más en tu trabajo y menos en la charla ya la tendríamos, ¿no crees Abby? –clavo su mirada en el joven interno al decir esto, mientras que Abby se quedó boquiabierta por sus palabras. Gibbs sabía que no tenía derecho a decir aquello, y menos a ella que se dejaba la piel día tras día…pero lo hizo, puede que no lo reconozca pero esta vez no hablaba él sino sus celos.

Tony miro a Ziva y luego a McGee, y estos se miraron entre ellos también con los ojos muy abiertos, casi en un susurro Dinozzo decía a sus compañeros "Wow…Jefe 1, Abby 0, esto hay que grabarlo!"

Quizás si… -estaba molesta, muy molesta por lo que acaba de escuchar, se había encarado a Gibbs con la intensión de reprocharle lo de la noche anterior, pero se mordió la lengua. Sabía que no era momento ni lugar para aquella conversación, pero desde luego bien se lo había ganado el marine. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él diciéndole con estos todo lo que no pudo decir con la boca. Gibbs se mantuvo en la misma posición sin apartar la mirada, esta vez mostrando arrepentimiento, sabiendo que se había pasado, solo deseaba que aquello pasara pronto.

Aquel instante parecía eterno, más aun por el hecho de que todo el equipo estaba pendiente de ellos, algo que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba demasiado, Gibbs respiró hondo y opto por decirle algo con sus manos (Lengua de signos) Yo…sigue con el caso por favor, luego hablamos. Abby que al ver sus ojos arrepentidos se había calmado un poco, tomó aire y siguió con su frase como si nada hubiera pasado.

Quizás si me hubieras dejado continuar sabrías que no solo hemos estado hablando –le acusó Abby con su mirada - Seelus ordenador. -El interino fue a él y tecleando algo hizo aparecer en las pantallas varios planos de la ciudad mientras Abby explicaba como gracias a una pequeña pista encontrada en una de las antiguas prueba consiguió darse cuenta de que había algo en lo que no se habían percatado.

Una cámara de seguridad –afirmó McGee dándose cuenta de donde quería llegar la forense.

Exacto Tim – sonrió ella- cerca de donde encontrasteis el coche hay instalada cámaras de seguridad privada de la que no tenemos información, pero yo… -miró a Seelus para que pulsara un botón –he conseguido las grabaciones – dijo satisfecha.

Bien, eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es en que nos puedes ayudar esto – dijo Tony obteniendo por respuesta un dedo levantado de la chica en señal de paciencia.

Pensé que tal vez las grabaciones nos llevarían hasta algún testigo, o incluso cómplice de nuestro sospechoso, pero ha sido mejor que eso. Seelus continua – era increíble como su trabajo bien hecho podía hacerle olvidar cualquier malentendido por un momento.

Ohh si…ehmmm… - Seelus intentaba ponerse a la altura y mientras tecleaba algo más para mostrar comenzó a decir- Hemos revisado las grabaciones de la última semana hora por hora, y como era de esperar nuestro sospechoso aparece el día antes de que encontrarais el coche, pero lo más interesante es que durante toda la semana ha estado visitando las naves abandonadas, cada noche sin excepción – miró a Abby sabiendo que querría decir la última palabra

A la misma hora! – ambos forense chocaron sus manos orgullosos, cosa que a Gibbs estaba empezando a desesperar, sin embargo intentando relajarse volvió a respirar hondo.

¿A qué hora Abby? – preguntó el marine obsequiándole la primera sonrisa del día.

2.00 AM jefe – miró a Gibbs complacida por haber resuelto aquel caso de una maldita vez y este volvió a hablarle con sus manos Gracias preciosa, te debo una. Hablamos luego.

¿Queréis dejar de hacer eso? –dijo Tony frustrado y con rabieta de niño chico- no me entero de nada!

Esa es la idea Dinozzo –decía Jethro mientras le daba una de sus collejas y salía deprisa al ascensor ante las risas de sus compañeros.

*** ^.^ ***

_**Pues hasta aquí el primer capi, que os ha parecido… Ya os aviso que hay muuuuucho que leer, y que las situaciones son bastante curiosas, y sobretodo, el equipo va a hacer un trabajo estupendo divirtiéndonos…ya veréis como sus conversaciones os encantan.**_

_**¿Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muy bien, aun a sabiendas que un fic clasificado Gabby en español es algo bastante inusual para ser leído, yo sigo colgando los capis, ya que está terminado. Ahora veréis que empieza un poco más el juego, jejeje, me encanta, sobretodo las ocurrencias del equipo. **_

**Capitulo 2**

Una hora después de aquello la joven forense pensaba en lo que había pasado, no podía creerse la influencia que su jefe tenía sobre ella, lo fácil que le resultaba convencerla de cualquier cosa, tan pronto la ponía de los nervios como con una sola mirada la dejaba relajada. Lo que había sucedido momentos antes era un claro ejemplo, sin duda el comentario de Gibbs le había dolido y molestado tanto que si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona la que se lo hubiera dicho seguramente estaría en pie de guerra, pero Jethro la miró a los ojos y de repente todo el enfado se desvaneció "Abby…eres tonta" se decía así misma sin poder evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Seelus seguía por allí revoloteando por el laboratorio y hablando sin parar "sin duda el caff-pow le afecta mucho" pensaba Abby mirándolo sorprendida "Dios no para…ni calla, ains, es mono sí pero empieza a darme dolor de cabeza" reía ante sus pensamientos. Era cierto que adoraba el movimiento y la actividad pero en ese momento la forense sentía que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, así que se lo hizo saber alto y claro.

Seelus ¡FUERA! –vio como el chico sin decir nada le obedecía "me encanta" pensó riendo una vez más, aunque lo dijo directo su voz era amable y amistosa, y por supuesto el joven interino siempre le hacía caso- ¡y no vuelvas en un buen rato! –gritaba mientras el chico salía divertido.

Sí baby.

*** ^.^ ***

En la oficina los chico iban preparando el terreno y lo necesario para la actuación de esa noche, aun eran las 21.30 h. por lo que se notaba relativa tranquilidad.

McGee sigue investigando sobre las naves, su utilidad, el tiempo que llevan abandonadas, a quien pertenecían…todo –decía Gibbs dando las últimas ordenes- Ziva revisa las grabaciones que nos ha dado Abby, si alguien entra en esas naves además de nuestro sospechoso quiero saberlo todo de él – se giró a mirar a un Dinozzo tremendamente relajado y pensando…"ohh no Dinozzo, quítatela de la cabeza" pensaba Gibbs un tanto molesto sabiendo que aquella sonrisa de felicidad de su agente provenía de dios sabe qué tipo de fantasías con Abby –Dinozzo! –sonó más fuerte esta vez su voz para llamar su atención – prepara el equipo para esta noche, tu vendrás conmigo.

Sí jefe – se escuchó en tres ocasiones mientras cada uno se ponía a lo suyo.

Eran casi las 22.30 cuando el sonido de unas campanitas distrajo el trabajo de todos, aunque a esta altura de la semana todos estaban más que acostumbrado a ver al nuevo interno de Abby pasearse como un perrito por la oficina.

Hi –saludaba Seelus inocentemente ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Hola chuchi –se mofaba Tony como de costumbre- ¿te han sacado a dar un paseo? –todos sonreían.

Mi querida ángel de la oscuridad me pidió muy educadamente que la dejara sola –decía entre divertido e irónico ante las persistentes sonrisas del grupo.

"¿Ángel de la oscuridad?...te enseñaba yo a ti oscuridad" No sabía muy bien porque aquellos pensamientos le venían a la cabeza, Gibbs no tenía nada en contra de aquel chico, pero su complicidad con la forense le hacía sentirse incomodo en su presencia.

Bien chicos, más vale que vayáis a tomar algo antes de empezar –anunciaba el jefe a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa. –A las 23.30…¡AQUÍ!

*** ^.^ ***

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando paso a un Gibbs un poco incómodo, sabía que tenía que hablar con Abby pero las palabras en estos asuntos no era algo que se le diera bien. Al cruzar la puerta del laboratorio observo a la chica sentada en una silla, delante de la mesa del ordenador, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y mirando fijamente una foto en la pantalla.

Pensaba que habías borrado esa foto cuando regresé –sonreía Gibbs observando su propia foto en la pantalla.

¡Jamás! –exclamó Abby- ¡Sales guapísimo! –sonrió con picardía- y éste Gibbs siempre dice lo que quiero oír.

¿En serio?...¿Así que me cambias por mi propia foto?

Mmm…

¿Te lo estás pensando de verdad? –Gibbs empujó suavemente su hombro contra el de ella.

Gibbs! –ambos se miraron un instante sonriendo como bobos.

Gracias Abbs –supo que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar enserio.

¿Por cambiarte por una foto? –quiso quitar hierro al asunto- te hubieras merecido mi respuesta…aun estando delante de todos –se puso un poco más seria, pero no sonaba a recriminación.

Lo sé –agacho un poco la cabeza- dilo ahora –la miró.

¿Qué?

Adelante, quizás no sepa contestarte pero te debo al menos intentarlo –suspiró un poco incómodo- Quizás si… -la guió para continuar la frase que dejó a medias.

No… -sonrió- no necesito echarte nada en cara, puede que me hubiera sentado bien decirlo antes…bueno no puede, estoy segura porque en ese momento me dieron ganas de abofetearte. Entiéndeme no es que sea agresiva pero es como cuando una chica se siente ofendida en una película porque el chico se comporta como un capullo y.. –levantó un poco la vista y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a irse por las ramas y de que Gibbs la miraba embobado. Suspiro antes de seguir- Solo quiero saber por qué Gibbs.

¿Por qué me comporte como un capullo antes? –bromeo. Abby lo miro con cara de puchero como pidiendo una respuesta de verdad- No lo sé…no sé qué decirte.

Somos adultos Gibbs, puedo soportar que un hombre me de calabazas –sonrió intentando que su jefe se sintiera cómodo y hablara.

¿Bromeas?...Vamos Abbs, no conozco a nadie que no quisiera estar contigo –siguió casi en un susurro.

Yo sí –dijo la forense con una mirada ahora un poco triste hacía él.

No es cierto Abby –esto lo dijo fuerte pero lo que siguió era apenas audible- te aseguro que es todo lo contrario –miró a sus ojos para que ella viera que estaba siendo sincero.

No lo entiendo entonces…- pensó un segundo- …las reglas? –necesitaba saber por qué.

Sí…NO!…en cierto modo –se confirmaba que Gibbs no es de expresar sus sentimientos- Abby no quiero hacerte daño.

¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

Vamos Abbs llevo 4 matrimonios y otras tantas relaciones y al final siempre… -no supo continuar.

¿Y? –Gibbs se quedó confuso ante esta contestación, ¿es que no lo entendía o es que no le importaba correr ese riesgo?

En ese momento estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, siempre manteniendo un poco de espacio personal, pero la tensión entre sus cuerpos era notable. Gibbs no sabía cómo explicarle que se moría por ella pero que se merecía algo mejor que él, que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con un tipo como él, tan…complicado. Parece que sus ojos hablaban por él porque Abby parecía haberlo entendido todo sin pronunciar ni una sílaba.

No puedes culparte de nada Gibbs. Las parejas funcionan o no e independientemente del por qué la culpa es de ambos. –rosó un poco su barbilla para que levantara la mirada hacia ella- Deberías valorarte más como hombre Gibbs –lo miró fijo a los ojos- te darías cuenta de que eres aún mejor persona que marine…

Por un momento sus cuerpos parecían acercarse, y sus ojos casi se devoraban. Ambos notaban como la respiración del otro se aceleraba y sin embargo ambos se controlaban, su conversación no había aclarado demasiado, quizás que ambos se deseaban pero que Gibbs no estaba preparado, o no sabía cómo empezar una relación con alguien que de verdad le importaba. Tampoco el lugar era muy indicado, había cámaras por todo el laboratorio y aquello no pretendía ser un espectáculo. En ese momento el teléfono de Jethro sonó.

Dime Dinozzo…¿ya?...estoy ahí –colgó apresurado, se le había ido el santo al cielo y el equipo ya esperaba en la oficina- Tengo que irme

¿Vais a por el sospechoso?

Si, iremos a las naves – comenzó a separarse.

Cuidado, ¿ok? –le sonrió viendo cómo iba dándose la vuelta. – Gibbs! –esto hizo que su jefe la mirara de nuevo- solo dime que no quieres nada conmigo y te prometo que no volveré a incomodarte –miro con toda su sinceridad.

El marine se acercó de nuevo a la chica y muy despacio beso su mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios. Luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente sin decir nada camino al ascensor.

Gibbs! –la chica quería una respuesta.

Paciencia Abbs –decía mientras la puerta metálica lo hacía desaparecer y la cara de la chica dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa "¿paciencia?...tú no tienes de eso Gibbs y yo…¡quiero romper las reglas!"

*** ^.^ ***

El reloj marcaba la 1.00 en la oficina del NCIS, una hora generalmente tranquila pero aquel día era diferente. El equipo del agente especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs estaba a punto de cerrar un caso que les había llevado más tiempo y trabajo de lo esperado, por lo que todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban allí.

En cualquier otra circunstancia los 4 agentes de campo estarían en acción, o quizás solo dos de ellos estuvieran en el caso mientras los dos restantes quedaban en la oficina. Pero esa noche, más que la espera de la resolución de un caso, parecía una pequeña reunión de amigos.

Solo Gibbs y Dinozzo estaban fuera, esperando sentados en su coche la aparición del sospechoso. Mientras en el edificio no solo quedaron Ziva y McGee, el interno Zuse, asignado para esa semana los acompañaba. También por norma general los agentes asignados a campos no necesario en el proceso suelen retirarse a casa, sin embargo esta noche todos habían decidido quedarse; Ducky, el médico forense junto a su ayudante Palmer y su interina Knox se habían acomodado en la oficina, así como nuestra gran analista forense Abigail Sciuto y su nuevo número 1, Seelus.

David, comunica cualquier indicio de movimiento en los alrededores –todos en la sala escuchaban a su jefe a través de los dispositivos de comunicación.

Ok jefe.

Tony muriéndose de la curiosidad no dejaba de escuchar vocesillas de fondo en su auricular, le encantaba su trabajo y había llegado a trabar una gran amistad con Jethro…pero claro, él quería estar allí con la gente.

¿Qué demonios hacéis ahí?...¿es que se está dando una fiesta y me lo estoy perdiendo?

Tranquilo guapo, prometemos esperarte tooodos aquí –bromeó Abby obteniendo como resultado el típico "arrr" de Dinozzo (salido…pero gracioso).

Hey Ziva –seguía el agente- vamos haz tu trabajo, cuéntame lo que ves – todos rieron al saber que Tony quería detalles de la reunión.

Si jefe –bromeó la israelí y comenzó a observar para entretenerse un poco- mmm…desde mi posición puedo observar a una joven interina escuchando ¿con atención? una de las 'maravillosas' historias de Ducky mientras…un molesto Palmer los observa con el "laillo" del ojo.

Rabillo, Ziva –corrigió atento- Continua –sonrió.

¡Yo no estoy molesto! –se oyó decir a Palmer procurando disimular ante las sonrisas de todos. -…solo…observo.

El interno de McGee cuchichea sobre algo con el interno de Abby, sin duda sobre ella…me atrevería a decir que el joven Seelus se siente el 'macho alfa' en el día de hoy por poder estar a todas horas pegado a las faldas de Abby –terminó la frase riendo. Mientras los jóvenes carraspeaban dando a entender que habían sido sutilmente descubiertos.

Aquello parecía un tanto surrealista para estar en mitad de una investigación, pero sin duda el equipo estaba disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento de relax. Es por eso que Gibbs les dejó seguir la corriente, después de tanto trabajo un poco de diversión les haría bien. Aunque este último comentario le martilleó la cabeza "Realmente no son cosas mías, ese Seelus ha conseguido acercarse a Abbs…todos se han dado cuenta" pensaba para sí.

A ver…oh si! McGee –sonrió maliciosa mirándolo- creo que se muere por entrar en la conversación con los dos internos…¿o quizás no?...tiene los ojos pegado al trasero de Abby y la boca entreabierta, decide tú Tony.

McBobo aparta tu mirada…si yo no puedo ver tu tampoco -decía un Dinozzo muy divertido.

"¿Será posible?...¿es que no hay nadie más que Abbs en la oficina?" Gibbs no sabía si sonreír o molestarse, pero optó por lo primero, ciertamente era obvio que hoy la analista se veía impresionante, no era de extrañar aquello.

Ey Ziva ya basta –bromeaba Abby sintiéndose el centro de atención. En ese momento recordó algo que había hecho tiempo atrás, en una de las fiestas en la que había estado con su amiga David, recordó cómo se hicieron pasar por amantes para quitarse de encima a un par de pegajosos, desde aquel día tienen un pequeño código para cuando quieren volver a jugar y pensó que aquello iba a resultar divertido. Miró a Ziva guiñándole un ojo y al verla asentir intento ponerse seria para seguir hablando – ¡Eh vamos!, ¿pero que os pasa?...¿acaso nunca habéis visto a una chica? – se puso en medio de la habitación recriminándolos a todos- ¿os es que pensáis que por ser yo podéis babearme sin que os diga nada?

Todos se quedaron sin palabra, cambiando sus sonrisas por perplejidad, incluido Dinozzo y Gibbs que escuchaba atento no estando seguro de aquel repentino enfado.

Pues siento decepcionaros chicos –dijo con voz más tranquila mientras caminaba provocativa hacia el escritorio de Ziva- pero ninguno de vosotros tocara este cuerpo –al escuchar como la voz se había vuelto sensual Tony desesperadamente habló.

Tim di algo por dios

Uhh…mmm…parece que esta…flirteando con Ziva… -dijo con un hilo de voz sin estar seguro de nada.

¿¡Que! –saltó Dinozzo en su asiento mientras Gibbs lo observa riendo y moviendo la cabeza, definitivamente Abby estaba jugando - ¡McGee habla!...NO…¡McGee graba!...mierda…NOVATO GRABA Y HABLA, ¡AHORA!

…porque esta noche ya esta ocupado…-siguió Abby mientras se colocaba delante de Ziva con las piernas entreabiertas y mirándola a los ojos con complicidad.

McGee balbuceaba algunas cosas a Tony mientras grababa con su móvil la escena. En ese momento Ziva se puso de pie pegándose al cuerpo de la forense completamente, pasando una mano por su cintura y mirando a cada uno de los chicos con su mirada más asesina.

Ella es mía, y si alguno tiene algún problema…siempre podemos pelear –puso cara de "¿alguien se atreve?" a lo que todos quedaron mudos como era de esperar- ok, estáis avisados –a continuación terminó de acercarse a Abby y la besó con pasión como si realmente fueran amantes.

Ninguno se creía lo que veía pero allí estaban, besándose las dos chicas del NCIS y quedando grabado en el móvil de McGee. Dinozzo se revolcaba en el coche al escuchar la descripción de su compañero y Gibbs respiraba hondo tratando de alejar aquella imagen de su mente antes de que fuera tarde. Sin embargo aquel momento duró poco, pues a los escasos segundos de comenzar el beso ambas, con los labios aún unidos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia, se miraban recordando las otras veces que lo habían hecho y lo bien que se lo pasaban viendo la cara de la gente. El equipo aún seguía un poco boquiabierto pero sus caras eran un poema después de la bromita, así que todos empezaron a reír nerviosos dándose cuenta de que le habían tomado el pelo.

En una milésima de segundo la cara de Ziva cambio completamente mirando la pantalla del ordenador, al que no le había quitado ojo a pesar del juego.

Jefe por la calle oeste, un coche aproximándose al objetivo.

Bien, McGee ¿ves la matricula?

Lo intento jefe…mmm…si, cotejando –tras unos segundos tecleando como loco dijo- el coche está a nombre de JF Bleer, ¡Es él jefe!

*** ^.^ ***

En el coche ambos agentes esperaban preparados a que el sospechoso dejara su vehículo.

Atento Dinozzo

Le cubro jefe

El individuo salió del vehículo en dirección a las naves, Gibbs y Tony también se bajaron del coche en ese momento retirándose las chaquetas para tener a mano sus armas.

¡BLEER!...¡NCIS!...¡ALTO! –gritó Gibbs, pero como de costumbre el hombre echó a correr dirigiéndose a los callejones traseros del edificio - ¡Vamos Tony!

¡MIERDA!...¿Por qué siempre tienen que correr?

Los dos corrían tras el sospechoso casi a la par, al girar la esquina por la que le habían visto irse vieron la silueta del hombre saltando un muro con bastante agilidad. Siguieron su camino hacia él, pero al llegar a la pared solo Gibbs hizo lo mismo que el asesino dejando a un frustrado Tony escalando como podía el obstáculo. Cuando casi consiguió llegar arriba escucho un golpe seco, sin duda un puñetazo y a continuación otros 3 o 4 aún más fuertes. Al llegar a la altura de su jefe, el marine estaba esposando al sospechoso.

Ya era hora Dinozzo –dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y le dejaba el resto del trabajo a él.

Demonios…jefe… -aun le faltaba la respiración- ¿Cómo diablos has saltado tan rápido? –Gibbs rió brevemente.

En la marina eran más altos

Ey jefe, ¿estás bien? –señaló un golpe en su ceja que le había provocado una pequeña brecha y estaba sangrando.

Oh Sí –toco la herida de la que ni se había percatado- bajé la guardia.

*** ^.^ ***

En el edificio del NCIS ya se encontraban todos reunidos, tras un poco de angustia a la espera de saber si realmente aquel tipo era su hombre, la calma había llegado. Finalmente detuvieron al culpable y el equipo seguía en la oficina.

Señoras y caballeros, quiero hacer un pequeño brindis –Ducky se ponía en medio de la reunión mostrando una vieja botella de whisky- al fin conseguimos cerrar este caso, satisfactoriamente por cierto, y han sido días duros y largos, extremadamente largos, para todos, así que me gustaría brindar con todos para celebrar este gran final.

Los chicos murmuraban ante gran idea de Dr. Mallard y asintieron gustosamente a la invitación, se acercaron a la mesa donde Palmer había dejado los vasos y fueron llenándose las copas. Abby tomó la suya y la de Gibbs, que estaba viendo la escena satisfecho desde su escritorio. La forense se acercó a él ofreciéndole un trago.

Para el jefe –sonrío.

Gracias – sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse dulcemente.

Gibbs…deja que te cure la herida por favor –insistió la chica por quinta vez desde que lo había visto llegar sangrando.

Estoy bien Abby. ¿Me das la copa? –levantó la mano para cogerla pero la chica la retiro retándolo.

Solo si me prometes que luego me dejaras curarte

Abbs… -protesto suavemente, pero la chica sabía que eso era algo así como un 'te lo prometo' de boca de Jethro, así que accedió y finalmente le dio su whisky.

Los chicos iban poniéndose en corro esperando a que todos estuvieran preparados, Abby le extendió la mano a su jefe para darle a entender que se uniera a ellos y así lo hizo. Poco después todos estaban con sus copas preparadas mirando a Ducky, quien parecía querer hablar.

Parece que estamos todos preparados. Como ya he dicho antes quisiera brindar por el cierre de este caso, pero no voy a repetirme…porque después me da la sensación de que os aburrís de lo que hablo –bromeó mientras todos iban a empezar a brindar- sin embargo… -dijo fuerte haciéndolos retroceder y escuchándose algunos 'ohhh…'- quisiera aprovechar este momento para haceros una invitación. –el equipo prestaba atención ahora- Dado que esta semana hemos tenido unos magníficos invitados en nuestras instalaciones, y que mañana finalizan su paso por el NCIS, había pensado que podríamos celebrar mañana una cena para despedirlos como se merecen… –miró a su interna agradecido por la ayuda prestada. Las miradas de acuerdo recorrían toda la sala, hacía mucho que los chicos no pasaban un rato así. Ducky continuó- …en mi casa por supuesto y con la piscina en pleno rendimiento –sentenció mientras levantaba la copa y se la llevaba a la boca.

Terminado el brindis todo empezaron a charlar por un rato, elogiando la idea del Dr. Mallard y agradeciéndole el gesto. Ducky se acercó a Gibbs convencido de que pondría cualquier excusa para no ir, el jefe daría la vida por cualquiera de su equipo pero ese tipo de eventos no le gustaba demasiado.

Bonito detalle Ducky.

Gracias Jethro –lo miro fijo esperando que su gran amigo le diera un sí por respuesta a esa pregunta invisible.

Los chicos disfrutaran.

Vamos Jethro…no me digas que le vas a negar una cena a un viejo amigo…

Ya sabes…tengo cosas que hacer pero lo agradezco igual.

¡Vamos Jefe!... ¡Venga hombre!...Será divertido –se escuchaban voces por toda la oficina, los chicos no querían que el marine se perdiera la reunión.

Gibbs… -Abby puso un puchero y ojitos tristes mirándolo a lo que Gibbs no pudo resistir sonreír.

Ok –asintió casi inaudiblemente.

*** ^.^ ***

Menos de una hora después de aquello los chicos empezaron a irse, mientras Abby casi arrastraba a su jefe a la sala de autopsias para poder curar una ceja que aún no dejaba de sangrar. La cara de Gibbs era una mezcla de fastidio y diversión; fastidio porque aquella brecha no era tanto como para necesitar atención, o al menos desde su punto de vista. Y diversión porque cuando él decía 'NO' todos le hacían caso sin rechistar, todos menos la forense que parecía no escuchar sus órdenes. Siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería y aquello extrañamente le gustaba.

¿Autopsias?...Vamos Abby, no creo que sea tan grave –bromeó. Las tres copas que se había tomado ayudaban a tontear, aunque con aquella chica siempre le apetecía tener ese tipo de conversaciones, tontas y divertidas.

Nunca se sabe Gibbs, además si finalmente te desangraras no tendríamos que mover tu cuerpo –rió.

¿Si eh?

Deja de quejarte, solo será un momento y Ducky tiene todo lo necesario para hacer una buena cura.

Al llegar a la sala vacía Gibbs se sentó en una de las frías camillas de acero observando como la joven se movía de un lado a otro cogiendo todo lo que iba a necesitar. Llevo el material junto al marine y se puso de pie entre las piernas de éste con unas gasas húmedas en la mano.

¿Estás seguro que no te duele? –decía mostrando dolor con su propia cara mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de la herida.- Es más profunda de lo que parecía.

Estoy bien –repitió poniendo una de sus medias sonrisas.

No Gibbs, no estás bien, necesitas que te cosan este corte.

Ok…¿y cuál es el problema? –miro sus ojos verdes- estoy seguro que Ducky tiene todo lo necesario. –Abby clavó su mirada en él un tanto incrédula- …pensaba que me ibas a curar.

¡Gibbs! Yo no soy médico, nunca he cosido una herida –sonreía pensando que él bromeaba.

Me jugaría lo que fuera a que más de una vez has ayudado al Dr. Mallard con sus víctimas.

¿Qué?...Bueno sí, pero no es lo mismo Gibbs, ¡ellos están muertos! –Jethro sonreía abiertamente viendo el nerviosismo de la chica.

Gibbs buscó aquellos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco y los miró intensamente La cercanía entre ellos no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, el nerviosismo les recorría el cuerpo y los tragos que habían tomado hacía de esto una situación un tanto difícil, desencadenando reacciones algo tontas, como sonrisas bobas o miradas fugaces. Pero esta vez el jefe del NCIS la miraba sin apartar su vista.

Confió en ti Abbs –era su argumento para que la chica cosiera la herida, pero aquellas palabras encerraban mucho más. La conversación que mantuvieron esa tarde dejó un hilo de posibilidades entre ellos, y aunque Abby no pensaba presionarlo entendió el doble sentido de la frase.

¿Seguro? –su voz sonó dulce con una pizca de picardía.

Completamente –susurró.

Ambos estaban inmóviles, casi pegados y mirándose como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento. Gibbs notaba como su cabeza se movía involuntariamente cerrando el espacio que les separa, sabía que no estaba preparado para lanzarse, pero el haber descubierto en los últimos días que la forense sentía lo mismo que él le iba aclarando sus dudas poco a poco.

Abby estaba confusa, deseaba aquello tanto como él pero no quería volver a precipitarse, además sabía que Gibbs necesitaba tiempo. A ella no le importaba sufrir si con eso conseguía besar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba, pero no pensaba en sí misma sino en él. Estaba segura que Gibbs había pasado un mal día por lo sucedido la noche anterior "porque te preocupas demasiado por mí…" pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que es exactamente lo mismo que ella hacía siempre, lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora, retenerse para no hacerlo sufrir.

Los labios de Gibbs rozaron los de ellas, tan suavemente que apenas podría llamarse beso. Sus miradas seguían atrapadas y sus ojos solo se fueron cerrando al notar el tacto del otro sobre sí. Una miedosa mano se deslizo por la cintura de la chica con la simple intención de tocarla, mientras en sus bocas notaban más la respiración agitada que el tacto de sus labios. Durante un instante se mantuvieron así, sin profundizar el beso. Aquel roce era mucho más de lo que habían imaginado, solo un intercambio de suaves mordiscos en los labios del otro y la mano de Abby acariciando la barbilla del marine diferenciaban la escena anterior.

Unos segundos y sus labios se separaron igual de despacio, dejando ahora apoyarse entre sí sus frentes. Seguían inmóviles, con el corazón acelerado y mezclando el azul y el verde de sus ojos en una mirada dulce. Gibbs solo podía pensar en cómo demonios una chica como ella podría sentirse atraída por él, pensaba en como aquellos ojos podían hacerle perder todo el control que durante años había conseguido. Sus pensamientos luchaban entre sí, deseando continuar aquello pero miedoso a como sobrellevarlo después. Abby se sentía completamente conectada a ese hombre, acababa de sentir el beso más intenso y deseado de su vida, pero algo en ella le decía que aún no podía seguir adelante, así no. Casi notaba los pensamientos de Gibbs en su cabeza, aquel deseo y miedo combinado que lo hacían no sentirse del todo seguro…y ella no quería eso. Si alguna vez tiene que pasar, solo necesitaba que ambos tuvieran la certeza de lo que hacían.

La joven pasó tiernamente su mano por el rostro de su jefe y volvió a separarse un poco. Le mostró una sonrisa cómplice y dulce haciéndole ver que lo entendía. Ambos mantuvieron aquella mirada mientras tomaban un poco de aire tratado de recomponerse de sus propios nervios, aquel silencio empezó a hacerse demasiado largo ahora, hasta que Abby habló aliviando la tensión.

Bien. Entonces…yo misma te coseré la herida –dijo pausadamente y sonriendo- pero luego no te quejes si lo hago mal –recalcó haciendo que Gibbs soltara una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad, "Sin duda es la mujer por la que daría mi vida" pensó. Para un marine como él, con tantas malas experiencias personales, los gestos que a diario le brindaba la forense le parecían irreales…increíbles, y sin embargo allí seguían sus halagos y compresiones pasara lo que pasara.

Ok Abbs –le dijo con unos de sus dulces susurros mientras asentía.

*** ^.^ ***

Viernes. La mañana siguiente pasaba con relativa calma para todo el equipo, el papeleo y la realización de los informes pertinentes al caso los mantenía ocupado pero con una sensación de calma dentro de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, el peligro y la incertidumbre se habían marchado con el arresto del asesino, y este era un momento de calma para los chicos…al menos hasta el siguiente caso.

Aprovechaban los momentos de descanso para hablar y planificar la esperada cena de esa noche, y aunque el Dr. Mallard era un anfitrión excelente, los chicos intentaban ayudar en la preparación.

Así que, tú te pasaras por las bebidas a medio día, ¿cierto novato? –Tony volvió a enrolarse en su papel de jefe, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes. McGee lo miró asintiendo y dando por imposible el afán de mando de su compañero – Ok…¿crees que serás capaz de hacerlo solo? –sonrío malicioso, ante unos ojos aburridos de Tim- ehh…ok ok, no olvides el Burbon, recuerda que esta vez el jefe nos visita –dijo intentando donar misterioso y satisfecho.

Sí Tony sí, no olvidaré el Burbon porque me los has dicho como ocho veces en lo que llevamos de mañana, tampoco olvidare el resto de bebidas que tengo correctamente apuntado en el papel de mi bolsillo así como mi móvil y no te preocupes…–lo miró dando por zanjando el tema- …las llevaré a 'medio día' a la casa de Ducky y las meteré al frio para que cuando lleguemos estén ¡f-r-e-s-q-u-i-t-a-s! –la última palabra sonó a dúo junto a la voz de Ziva quién también comenzaba a desesperarse.

Menudo humor –fingió molestia Tony mientras se giraba hacia David- Entonces Ziva tu…

¡Basta Dinozzo!, me niego a escuchar de nuevo todas las instrucciones de la fiesta… -cuando empezaba a alterarse la voz de Gibbs los hizo volver a sus trabajos.

Nadie irá a esa fiesta a menos que todo el papeleo quede resuelto –dijo tranquilo- ¿Ok Tony?

Si jefe –todos volvieron a la tranquilidad del trabajo en ese instante.

*** ^.^ ***

**Jejejeje, bueno que tal esa escenita Abby/Ziva… O os ha gustado más ese beso dulce…¿Y una fiesta próxima?...mmm, no os defraudará.**

**¿Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto con la continuación…pero ante todo quería agradeceros vuestros comentarios, quizás no sean muchos pero creedme, me resultan increíble, aún más cuando siempre he pensado que este shipper no tenía demasiado tirón en español, jejeje.**

**Bueno va no os aburro, seguro que teneís ganas de saber algo más sobre la fiestaaaaa, jejeje.**

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo se pone un poco interesante en cuanto a acercamientos, pero de momento se mantiene el rating T, así que no os preocupéis.

**Capítulo 3.**

Un caff-pow en su mano era la excusa perfecta para visitar el laboratorio. Cuando no había casos, Gibbs no lo visitaba tan a menudo, pero esa mañana le apetecía ver a la analista. La noche anterior había resultado extraña, como todo esta semana "nos besamos…nos separamos…y todo siguió igual" pensaba sonriendo. Sin embargo y a pesar de sus pequeños roces, la relación entre ambos seguía fuerte, algo que Jethro admiraba, pues siempre había pensado que un acercamiento tan personal solo podría traer problemas…y ahora parecía darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado, o quizás había encontrado a la persona correcta…

Apenas le dio tiempo a entrar por la puerta cuando Abby se volteó asustada al escuchar unos acelerados pasos proveniente de Seelus, quien salió de la oficina de la analista decidido a quien sabe qué y con los ojos cerrados. Al percatarse la chica de que su jefe también acababa de entrar le saludó con su mejor sonrisa, pero ambos centraron inmediatamente su atención al chico.

Ok Abby…déjame hablar…no, no me interrumpas –hablaba solo, aun con los ojos cerrado y moviendo sus manos ante la atónita mirada de Gibbs y Abby, quien en ningún momento había tenido intención de interrumpirlo- estoy decidido, es decir, no importa lo que pase, voy a decírtelo igual… -parecía una grabación más que una conversación- esto…yo, bueno quería…yo iba a preguntarte…es decir, sé que la fiesta de esta noche no es nada importante pero aun asi…yo…

¡Seelus! – Abby no pudo callarse más e inquirió que continuara. La cara de Gibbs era digna de ver, uno de sus gestos de incredulidad divertida.

¿Quieres ser mi acompañante esta noche mi ángel de la oscuridad? –dijo esto abriendo al fin los ojos y dándose cuenta de que no estaban solo como él esperaba – Agente Gibbs –río nervioso- yo..yo…bueno podemos hablar luego Abby –intentando escabullirse.

No por favor –decía un casi incrédulo Gibbs ante la escena que estaba observando –continua

¡Gibbs! –la forense lo miró llamándole la atención por meterse donde no lo llaman, pero sin duda ambos se estaban divirtiendo- Parece que te gusta la pareja que hacemos Seelus y yo, ¿no? –preguntó intentando picarlo tomando al joven del brazo. Entonces Abby tuvo una idea… "¿Quieres jugar?...juguemos Gibbs", pensó que jamás conseguiría ver al marine celoso pero que sin duda le encantaría intentar conseguirlo, "Alguien como él nunca podría estar celoso…¿Quién elegiría a otro hombre estando él tan cerca" se decía una mente enamoradiza…aun así continuó su juego.

Yo no he dicho eso Abbs, simplemente que podéis continuar la conversación –Gibbs sonreía pensando en la situación, entendía que los chicos se atraían pero ahora sabía que Abby solo quería estar con él y pensaba que sería gracioso ver que tipo de excusa le pondría a su ayudante para librarse de aquello. Sin embargo no esperaba lo que iba a escuchar.

Oh Seelus –la forense tomo aire antes de continuar y lo miró- ¡Por supuesto que me encantará ir del brazo de mi nuevo número uno! –le sonrió abiertamente abrazándolo ante un chico casi incrédulo por la respuesta y un Gibbs totalmente perdido.

Gra..gracias Abbs

ABBY –se escuchó al unísono, lo que llamo la atención de la chica. Ella solo quería ese nombre de boca de Gibbs, pero acababa de descubrir que el marine era el único se había dado permiso para llamárselo también y eso le derritió.

Ok ok…ahora ¡vamos! –ordenó Abby a su interno mientras se separaba de él- date un paseo para alardear a todos -bromeó sabiendo que el chico la obedecía sin rechistar.

Seelus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó rápido el laboratorio perdiendo tras las puertas del ascensor, mientras un Gibbs un tanto confuso se mantenía en la misma posición mirando a Abby con media sonrisa. La chica se puso casi enfrente de él intentando descifrar los pensamientos de su jefe, sin duda con aquello iba a divertirse un rato.

Enhorabuena… -ironizó el hombre rompiendo el silencio, conocía bien a aquella mujer y creía saber lo que estaba pasando, no iba a entrar en el juego…o eso se hacía creer así mismo.

Gracias –respondió sonriente- es tan mono, ¿has visto que cara?...era imposible negarse, ¿verdad?

Si tú lo dices –decía cauteloso intentando descifrar el juego.

¿Qué ocurre Gibbs?...Pareces…¿confuso? –sabía manejar a su jefe para hacerlo hablar.

No… -Gibbs movía la cabeza negando mientras una pequeña risa salía de sus labios- es solo que me ha resultado curiosa la escena.

Ya –se acercó un poco a él para continuar con una sonrisa- es lo que tiene expresar lo que sientes –posó el dedo en el pecho del hombre- que puedes llevarte gratas sorpresas…y por supuesto yo soy muy agradecida Gibbs…muy muy agradecida –su voz se volvió sensual.

El agente hacía lo posible por controlarse, no iba a entrar al trapo, pero la corta distancia entre ellos y aquella forma de actuar de la forense lo hacían ponerse excesivamente nervioso, odiaba no sentirse responsables de sus actos y Abby conseguía eso y mucho más. Pensó en que decir antes de hablar, sin duda aquella frase tenía doble sentido "lo dice por ti Gibbs" se decía, sin embargo algo dentro de él se removió pensando en cómo iba a agradecerle Abby aquello a su ayudante.

Seguro que Seelus lo tendrá en cuenta esta noche – dijo con cierta molestia, "mierda Gibbs lo hiciste, ese era el juego…¡ponerte celoso!" pensó inmediatamente después de haber soltado aquella estupidez "Vamos Gunny tiene que salir de esta"

Un momento… -sonrió la chica viendo los ojos del agente apartarse como queriendo esconder algo- ¿qué estoy viendo?...acaso estás un poco ¿celoso?

Una sonrisa silenciosa, un gesto de apartar la cabeza hacia atrás y un vaso de caff-pow entre sus caras fueron la respuesta de Gibbs en ese momento como si de una negativa se tratara. Abby tomó la bebida dejándola en la mesa más cercana y apoyándose en esta para mirar como su jefe empezaba a retirarse.

Gibbs celoso…¿quién lo diría? –afirmó satisfecha sabiendo que no iba a resultar tan fácil.

Al escuchar esa afirmación tan contundente el hombre se dio media vuelta, en aquel momento aquella palabra la relacionó con cobarde sin saber muy bien por qué, o quizás sí "no voy a dejar que nadie piense eso de mí" pensó con ese orgullos de marine, y aquello era lo que ambas palabras tenían en común.

Llegó hasta la chica invadiendo su espacio personal, apoyo sus manos en la mesa en la que se apoyaba ella dejándola así encerrada entre sus brazos y con movimientos extremadamente lentos fue acercando sus labios a la mejilla de la chica, rosándola suavemente y recorriendo así de pegado el camino hasta su oído para susurrarle con una voz ronca.

Cuando ese crío consiga hacerte sentir si quiera la mitad de lo que estas sintiendo ahora, entonces…estaré celoso –terminó la frase dando un suave mordisco en la oreja de Abby con los labios.

"Oh dios mío…Abby reacciona, no puedes perder así" pensaba la chica mientras seguía inmóvil en la misma postura intentando calmar su respiración. Veía como Gibbs al terminar la frase se volteó para irse del laboratorio, seguramente satisfecho por dejarla así, pero aquello no había terminado.

El marine llegó al ascensor y sin girarse pulsó el botón, al escuchar como las puertas iban cerrándose pensó "idiota no vuelvas a hacer algo así…1º hay cámaras!, 2º ¿crees que puedes resistirte a ella por mucho tiempo estando tan cerca?, 3º…pero lo has conseguido sí señor, ¡menuda jugada!" su sonrisa era persistente a lo que pasaba por su mente hasta que oyó como las puertas del ascensor antes de cerrarse se volvieron a abrir para dejar paso a la forense.

Ambos se pusieron frente a frente pero a suficiente distancia, mirándose a los ojos como retándose, los dos sabían que aquello no era más que uno de sus juegos pero ahora empezaba a ser cuestión de orgullo, de resistirse a los deseos del otro. Las puertas del ascensor empezaban a cerrarse de nuevo cuando Abby habló.

Entonces… -su voz sensual por supuesto, era la mejor forma de atacar a Gibbs- …habrá que dejar que Seelus intente hacerme sentir así… -el agente tragó saliva percatándose ahora de que sus palabras ciertamente conllevaban ese hecho- …por cierto, ¿cómo sabes lo que me haces sentir? –dijo pulsando el botón de emergencias del ascensor para detenerlo mientras se acercaba completamente a él. –Jethro no apartó su mirada ni un solo instante de sus ojos, pero dudo un momento su respuesta. Aquello empezaba a írsele de las manos, su cabeza se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios, sin embargo consiguió mantenerse quieto e intentar ganar su particular juego.

Notaba cada centímetro de tu cuerpo Abbs, sé lo que sentiste –dijo con una mirada increíblemente atractiva.

Ok –dijo poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos- así que estas completamente tranquilo porque sabes que el chico no podrá superar eso… -preguntó sutilmente, obteniendo por respuesta una media sonrisa afirmativa del agente mientras éste buscaba el botón de emergencia dando por zanjado el tema.

Abby alcanzó la mano de Gibbs antes de que pulsara el botón y la acarició sin soltarla a la vez que sus miradas seguían clavadas. Acercó la mano del hombre hasta su cara y siguió hablando.

Entonces…no hay ningún problema en que mi chico esta noche quiera acariciar mi cara –guiaba la mano de Gibbs hacía ella haciéndolo rozar cada sitio que iba nombrando, haciéndole ver lo que Seelus podría hacerle- mis labios…mi cuello….o quizás mi cuerpo –al decir esto Abby recorrió el camino desde su cuello hasta la parte baja del abdomen con la mano de Gibbs, haciendo que éste apretara la mandíbula sin saber muy bien si estaba excitándose, cabreándose o ambas cosas.

O…aún mejor Gibbs –volvió a pegarse completamente a él dejando su mano sobre su cintura- no tendrás problemas con que 'Seelus' –puso especial ímpetu en el nombre- intente excitarme haciendo todo este recorrido con su lengua.

En ese momento Gibbs explotó, respiró hondo, ladeo su cabeza mirándola como queriéndole decir con la mirada que ya bastaba, la tomó por la cintura empujándola con su propio cuerpo contra la pared, acercó su rostro al de la chica rápidamente y se paró justo antes de juntar sus labios. La miró intensamente y dijo con una voz parecida a la que usaba con sus sospechosos.

Si te toca…lo mató. –sin duda era una exageración, aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera. Cerró el pequeño espacio entre ellos juntando sus labios con pasión, con rabia…con deseo contenido. En unos segundos las manos de Abby se había aferrado al pelo plateado mientras las de Gibbs recorrían con fuerza la cintura de la chica e iban subiendo sin control. Sus bocas se separaron al necesitar la falta de aire, dejando a dos personas jadeantes respirando al unísono, tratando de reponerse y queriendo continuar lo pausado. Pero no olvidéis, aquello empezó como un juego y como tal tendría que acabar.

Abby aprovechó esta pausa para sonreír más que satisfecha sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería, aquel calentón repentino no entraba en sus planes y dios que deseaba continuar, pero el orgullo por haber ganado a su jefe y el pensamiento de que tenía preparado algo mejor que un polvo en el ascensor para su primera vez, le dieron las fuerzas necesarias para escurrirse de los fuertes brazos del agente y pulsar rápidamente el botón para que el aparato reanudara su marcha.

¡Si! –exclamo victoriosa- lo sabía, sabía que estabas celoso – reía mientras veía como Gibbs había apoyado su espalda y su cabeza en la pared donde hacía un instantes ambos estaban enredados, sin duda 'quién calla, otorga' y eso era lo único que Leroy Jethro Gibbs podía hacer en ese momento.

Un poco antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran en la oficina el marine le sonrió pensando "has picado como un idiota Gunny, definitivamente ella siempre conseguirá lo que quiera de mí…". Ambos tomaron aire y trataron de borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de sus caras cuando las puertas del cubículo empezaron a abrirse.

Me lo pagaras –susurró Gibbs antes de salir y dirigirse sin pausa hacia la salida del edificio del NCIS. Su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de ser observado por sus chicos, necesitaba un poco de aire antes de volver.

Sí jefe –gritaba la chica divertida a su jefe mientras caminaba entre los escritorios con la excusa de preguntar por la fiesta de esa noche…" será una muy divertida fiesta".

Los chicos vieron algo extraño en aquella situación, vieron como ambos salieron del ascensor comportándose diferentes, o quizás siendo diferentes…no supieron explicar el por qué pero aquella escena les llamó la atención, especialmente la huida de Gibbs hacia la calle. Quien sabe, quizás más tarde se enteren del por qué.

*** ^.^ ***

Aquel día había resultado demasiado intenso para el marine, y al llegar a su casa intentó relajarse por un momento, pensaba en cómo normalmente estaría agobiado con la idea de tener que asistir a una fiesta con sus chicos, se sentía mal en ese tipo de eventos aunque no llegaba a entender demasiado bien por qué…quizás porque cuando Shannon y Kelly vivían era algo que les encantaba hacer juntos, y ahora sin ellas…se veía incapaz.

Sin embargo a lo largo de esta semana, muchos de sus miedos e inseguridades habían comenzado a desaparecer. Era curioso, porque desde la pérdida de su esposa e hija había tenido varias relaciones, muchas a decir verdad, y nunca consiguió sentirse a gusto con lo que hacía. Ahora por lo contrario, sin ni siquiera tener realmente una relación, se sentía pleno…con ganas de vivir y disfrutar, algo del antiguo Gibbs había vuelto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía culpable por ello.

No tenía duda de que toda la culpa de aquello la tenía Abby, ella ciertamente había sido la única persona con la que durante todos estos años de sufrimientos se había sentido libre de actuar como realmente era. Ella conseguía sacarle sonrisas, bromas y calma hasta en los momentos más difíciles, ella siempre se había preocupado particularmente por él y por sus sentimientos aun cuando él estaba con otras mujeres, ella le ha cuidado pasivamente durante tantos años que ya ni siquiera recuerda cómo empezó aquel acercamiento…ella era la única mujer que sabía hacerlo feliz y en la que confiaba ciegamente.

Tal vez por todo esto aquella tarde estaba siendo diferente para Gibbs, el agobio se había esfumado y en su lugar un sentimiento de impaciencia se había instalado. Impaciencia por que llegara esa noche, por querer disfrutar de nuevo como tiempo atrás lo hizo…impaciencia por volver a verla y sentirla a su lado.

Aquella noche marcaría un antes y un después en su vida porque ahora sí tenía fuerzas y motivos para seguir adelante y dejar el pasado solo en sus más tiernos recuerdos, aquella noche sin duda haría que Jethro empezara de cero...al menos en cuanto a su vida personal se refiere, pues todos sabemos que en su trabajo, el agente especial, no puede (ni debe) cambiar.

*** ^.^ ***

La luna iluminaba una preciosa y calurosa noche y la casa del Dr. Duck Mallard daba vida a una calle casi dormida. Apenas eran las 22.00 de la noche cuando los chicos comenzaron a llegar. En un intervalo de apenas diez minutos prácticamente todos habían aparecido y se encontraban aun en los aparcamientos saludándose y esperando a quienes faltaban. Quizás lo más curioso de la escena es que Leroy Jethro Gibbs ya estaba allí. Es cierto que había dicho que iría, pero todos pensaron que se pasaría tarde y por un leve periodo de tiempo, sin embargo allí estaba como uno más y deseoso por saber que le esperaría aquella noche.

Las charlas y risas de los compañeros se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un estruendoso motor, sus cabezas se giraron para mirar al final de la calle y ver como una impresionante Harley Davidson la atravesaba a toda velocidad y se detenía en el mismo parking que ellos. Quedaron mirando extrañados, pues ninguno del equipo contaba con ese vehículo, al menos que ellos supieran. Al detenerse por completo los ojos investigadores de los agentes hicieron su trabajo y comenzaron a analizar a sus ocupantes.

En la parte delantera un hombre no demasiado fuerte pero bien formado lucía unos vaqueros algo caídos y despintados, sin duda serían caros además de ser guapísimos. Los jeans terminaban en su parte baja cayendo sobre unas botas, más heavys que moteras, de cuero negro. El torso estaba cubierto por una chupa de cuero ajustada y en su cabeza un casco negro mate impedía ver al portador.

Las vistas se detuvieron más si caben en el asiento del pasajero, donde una figura de mujer llevaba el mismo casco que su compañero. Sin embargo su atuendo era algo más interesante. Lucía un vestido de verano, muy apropiado para aquella calurosa noche, que tenía la suficiente tela como para dejar jugar a la imaginación. La parte trasera del vestido era casi inexistente, dejando así a la vista el enorme tatuaje de una cruz que se ceñía a su espalda; en la delantera, la tela de cuadros rojos y negros hacían un precioso escote redondo dejando entrever un sexy canalillo, y a modo de tirantas, el vestido llevaba un lazo que se anudaba en el cuello de la chica, donde parecía enredarse con la telaraña que decoraba aquel punto del cuerpo; la parte baja del traje terminaba en una semi corta falda plisada, la que seguramente llegaría a medio muslo de la joven al levantarse y que sin embargo ahora, a casusa de la posición adquirida en la moto, dejaba ver casi por completos aquellos muslos. Para terminar aquellas largas piernas desnudas, unos zapatos de plataformas muy familiares para el equipo cubrían los pies de Abby, dejando a todos petrificados, no solo por cómo se veía sino por la curiosidad de con quien venía.

Pensaba que Seelus nos había dicho que hoy vendría con ella –murmuro Mcgee.

Así es novato, pero parece que le ha dado plantón por alguien más…como ella –contestó Tony, dejando a un confuso Gibbs ante aquellas palabras.

Pues yo no lo diría así… -sonrió Ziva al ver al chico quitarse el casco.

Un muy diferente Seelus se dejó ver detrás de aquella improvisada mascara. El pelo lo llevaba engominado y perfectamente revuelto y tres argollas terminadas en pequeños pinchos adornaban su rostro, una en la ceja, otra en la parte baja de la oreja y la última en ese mismo lugar pero el parte superior. A pesar de lo ridículo que pueda parecer, dado la imagen que todos tenían de él, el chico no se veía para nada ridículo, sino todo lo contrario, la expresión de su cara también era diferente, era como si realmente él fuera así.

Acto seguido también Abby se despojó del casco, dejando como primera impresión una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Para nadie paso por alto el hecho de que sus trenzas o coletas habituales habían desaparecido, dejando ver un precioso pelo negro caer sobre sus hombros, simplemente lo había rizado levemente. Tampoco se veía ninguno de sus collares de pinchos, hoy lo había cambiado por un cordón de cuero negro, delgado pero elegante, que sin duda Gibbs conocía bien, pues fue él quien se lo regaló tiempo atrás.

Jethro estaba extasiado mirando a la chica que lucía hermosa, y a la vez molesto, muy molesto por ver que la mosquita muerta de Seelus era demasiado diferente a lo que había pensado. Él sabía que un chico como el que había conocido no tendría posibilidades con la forense, porque eran chicos que a la forense le transmitían ternura, pero ahora, al verlo así, se le pasaba por la cabeza las cosas que Abby le dijo en el ascensor, sobre lo que aquel chico le haría para excitarla, y dios, no había duda…Leroy Jethro estaba realmente celoso por primera vez en su vida.

Joder tío…¿de dónde sales?...o mejor dicho, ¿dónde te metías? – exclamó Zuse a modo de saludo.

Wow…realmente es un cambio impresionante –decía Ziva con curiosidad.

Ok chicos no es para tanto –sonreía el joven halagado- simplemente…una cosa es el trabajo y otra…mi vida personal –al decir esto último miró a Abby, que tras haber abrazado a Tony y Tim estaba ahora en brazos de su jefe.

Permítame decirle señorita Sciuto, que se ve usted esplendida esta noche –decía un Ducky alegre mientras observaba aquel abrazo.

"Estas preciosa" –susurró Gibbs al oído de la joven seccionándose de que nadie lo oyera, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa agradecida de Abby.

Venga ya tío, ¿pero y los piercings? –esta vez era Tony al que le tocó su ronda de preguntas, sin duda todos querían saber quién era el verdadero Seelus.

Jeje…¿sabes qué?, no es tan difícil quitarte un pendiente Dinozzo –sonreía el chico- simplemente los quito para trabajar.

Dirás tres pendientes –aclaró Ziva que aún no se creía aquello, siempre terminaba encontrando a gente muy rara en américa.

Cuatro si somos exactos –replicó el interno.

¿En serio? ¿Dónde? –David se lo estaba pasando bomba.

Si quieres saber dónde…tendrás que besarme –dijo Seelus mirando a la chica a los ojos y fingiendo autoridad, y digo fingiendo porque pocas personas se atreverían a hablarle así a la israelí, quién le echo una mirada peligrosa.

Yo lo sé –sonrió Abby inocente terminando de besar a Ducky y sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Gibbs sobre ella además del asombró del resto del equipo. -¿QUÉ?...él me lo enseño antes, cuando era yo quien lo interrogaba –aclaró- David…en la lengua –susurro guiñándole un ojo a modo de juego.

*** ^.^ ***

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, Ducky hacía honor al nombre de anfitrión, pues no solo había preparado una magnifica cena, sino que también se había encargado de colocar una enorme mesa en el jardín para que todos pudieran disfrutar de una velada a la luz de la luna y cerca de la piscina. El reloj rosaba la 1.00 de la madrugada cuando el 'clin' de las copas anunciaba el primer brindis de la noche, prosiguiendo al champán las correspondientes bebidas alcohólicas que McGee correctamente había traído. Tras un rato de charla, sentados en la mesa, los chicos comenzaron a levantarse y se pusieron cerca de la piscina haciendo corrillo, solo Gibbs y Duck quedaron sentados conversando.

Muy bien pequeños…ahora empieza la fiesta –sonrió Dinozzo poniendo su cara de niño travieso- ¡vamos! ¿Quién se atreve al ser el primero en tirarse al agua? –sin duda lo estaba deseando, pero quería animar al personal para no tener que hacerlo solo- ¿Ziva?...grr…-exclamó pensando en cómo sería verla desnudarse delante de todos. La israelí también quería saltar a la piscina pero no le iba a dar el gustazo a Tony de hacerlo cuando él lo dijera, así que se limitó a darle una colleja.- Ough…ok ok, ¿Mcpecesillo?...¿Seelus el increíble?... –iba pasando revista a ver quién picaba finalmente ante la risas de sus compañeros.

Abby estaba reunida con los chico pero sus ojos no dejaban de reunirse con los de Gibbs en la distancia. Durante toda la cena habían estado tonteando sigilosamente y ahora, después de unas copas sus ganas de seducirlo iban aumentando. Lo miro de arriba abajo como había hecho tantas veces durante la noche, el atuendo casual que llevaba la tenía embobada, aunque no fuera vez la primera vez que lo viera así. Pensó que aun estando en lugares diferentes podía hablarle a través de sus manos y así lo hizo, ¿te he dicho que estás irresistible con esa sudadera?.

Gibbs intentaba seguir la conversación de su amigo, pero entre que el tema no era demasiado interesante (todos conocemos al Doctor), que el whisky empezaba a hacer efecto y que aquella chica lo estaba volviendo loco, le resultaba difícil concentrarse. Al ver las manos de Abby y leerlas se limitó a ladear la cabeza pensando "estás loca…".

La señorita Abigail esta hoy espléndida, ¿cierto? –comento Mallard al observar el jueguecito que se traían. Él sabía desde hace mucho los sentimientos que el uno tenían por el otro, sin embargo jamás se había metido en aquella relación, lo que no quita que se sintiera feliz al verla avanzar.

Siempre lo está Ducky –carraspeó un poco queriendo quitar importancia, mientras bajaba la vista.

Cierto…pero no me refiero a su aspecto, se le ve más feliz que de costumbre… –miró a su amigo que había vuelto a centrarse en la chica para volver a leer algo en sus manos: aunque si te digo la verdad, pensaba más en cómo sería verte sin ella, esto hizo a Gibbs reír abiertamente y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro – …cómo a ti Jethro –sentenció el doctor sonriendo al ver que el marine hacía lo propio.

El agente no supo responder a aquello, lo que había dicho su amigo era cierto, estaba feliz y no podía negarlo, aunque Mallard sabía de sobra que tampoco iba a contarle nada al respecto, al menos no ahora. Ambos quedaron en silencio por un instante mirando a la chica que volvía expresarse, ¿y a ti?...¿te gustaría verme sin el vestido?, Abby sonreía cada vez que veía la reacción de su jefe ante sus silenciosas palabras. Basta, era lo único que un sonriente Gibbs atinaba a decirle mientras señala hacia Ducky haciéndola entender que no era un buen momento. Solo tienes que decir sí o no, insistía divertida, a lo que el agente cerró los ojos por un instante dando por imposible hacerla abandonar.

Jethro… -sonreía Mallard mirando a la chica que le hacía señales para que avisara a Gibbs- …no es que entienda la lengua de signos, que ya me gustaría por cierto, creo que es algo interesantísimo, pero creo que Abby está esperando una respuesta. -El marine miró a Ducky sonriéndole y dándose por vencido

Créeme, mejor que no lo entiendas… -susurro mientras miró a la chica para decirle ¿De verdad necesito contestar a eso?, dijo mientras asentía con su mirada.

En el corrillo de los chicos Tony seguía intentando hacer que alguno de los chicos se decidiera por ser el primero mientras las copas iban vaciándose entre risas.

Yo lo haré –exclamó Abby sonriendo a sus compañeros, y cuando estos empezaron su particular ovación por haber conseguido lo que querían, la chica fijó su mirada en los ojos azules que la observaban desde la mesa. Sin apartarla ni un segundo se llevó su mano hacia la nuca desatando el lazo del vestido y dejando así que éste cayera deslizándose por su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se mordiera levemente el labio inferior.

Ante esto Gibbs levantó una de sus cejas, dibujo media sonrisa y trago saliva procurando no dejar ver a su amigo su incontrolable excitación.

Jethro amigo mío…tienes que enseñarme a hacer ese gesto con las manos–ambos hombres rieron.

Abby se había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de saltar cuando justo tras de ella unos divertidos y acelerados Dinozzo y McGee competían nerviosos por ver quien se desnudaba antes para acompañarla.

Espérame baby, estoy contigo. –decía Tony mientras se apoyaba completamente en su compañero para quitarse los zapatos.

Dinozzo eso es trampa… -luchaba Tim por no caerse mientras iba desabrochándose los botones de la camisa.

Aprovechando aquella competición Ziva, muy tranquilamente se había despojado de su traje y pasaba por el lado de los dos para tirarse al agua.

No tengáis prisa chicos, ya la acompaño yo –dijo muy sensualmente antes de saltar, dejando a un par de chicos desilusionados y tirados en el césped a causa de la pérdida del equilibrio.

El resto de personas que había allí reían sin parar, se daban cuenta que a pesar de ser muy bien recibidos, aquel equipo no solo se compenetraba trabajando, sino que eran grandes amigos, y aquello se notaba en el ambiente haciendo la fiesta más agradable si cabe.

*** ^.^ ***

**Pues hasta aquí por hoy….mmm….quizás este capi es el más flojo para mi gusto (quitando la parte de Gabby del lab y el ascensor claro, que es imaginarme así a Gibbs en plan posesivo y se me cae la baba, jejeje)…el caso, es que a partir del próximo empieza lo interesante. **

**Por cierto, os imagináis a Seelus con su cambio de look? Jajaja, casi no me lo creo ni yo, pero ei, hay gente muy rara por el mundo! Y que os parece ese Ducky boquiabirto con la 'conversación' de sus amigos, jeje. En fin espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sigamos pues, vuelvo con otro capi que estoy segura que os encantara…al menos a mí me fascino escribirlo, jejeje.**

**Mil gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, y también por los consejos, os agradezco muchísimo que me dejéis leer vuestros comentarios.**

**Advertencia: **A partir de este capi el rating cambia a M, no es que todo lo que sigue sea solo sexual, pero debido a algunas escenas mejor dejarlo asi.

**Capitulo 4**

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo entre anécdotas y bromas, así como también perdieron la cuenta de las copas que se habían tomado, algunos más que otros por supuesto. Por un instante el cansancio mezclado con el alcohol hicieron que todos tuvieran ese típico bajón de adrenalina, haciendo de éste un momento relajado.

Ducky y Gibbs apenas se habían separado en toda la noche, pero sí que habían abandonado la mesa para acomodarse en un par de hamacas que había junto a la piscina. El Dr Palmer hizo una curiosa amistad con el interno Zuse, haciendo que ambos llevaran un largo rato sentado en el césped y bebiendo por sus penas.

La piscina terminaba en uno de sus bordes en algo parecido a la orilla de una playa, lugar donde el resto de los chicos se habían acomodado junto a sus vasos. En la parte derecha, Tony y Ziva hablaban calmados, casi se podría decir que sus voces sonaban dulces y amigables. Más al centro McGee, no demasiado relajado, conocía más a fondo a Knox, una chica que nunca le había llamado la atención pero que a aquellas horas de la noche le parecía increíblemente interesante.

En la parte izquierda, la más alejada a dónde se encontraba Gibbs, se observaba a una Abby completamente tumbada, con sus manos acomodando su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. El marine la miraba pensando que sería una escena perfecta de no ser porque Seelus estaba exactamente igual que ella a su lado. En ese momento el chico cambio su postura y se puso sobre su costado para mirar a la chica, veía como el joven se acercaba al rostro de Abby y en ese momento quiso levantarse, levantarse para ir a partirle la cara o simplemente para huir y no ver más. Sin embargo quería saber lo que pasaba y se quedó viendo como el interno le decía algo al oído, Abby reaccionó levantando su cabeza y mirándolo para terminar riendo juntos. Fue entonces cuando la forense miró a su jefe, quién apartaba la mirada rápidamente casi por inercia, pensó en que a ella no le gustaría estar en su lugar y quiso acabar con aquella situación ante la perplejidad de Seelus.

Tony y Ziva sintieron como Abby llegaba a su lado, el bajón pasajero estaba llegando a su fín y la euforia volvía a entrar en sus cuerpos de nuevo. La forense se puso entre ambos para comentar alguna cosa que les hizo reír. Ziva movía la cabeza en señal de negativa, a pesar de que le parecía una buena idea, prefería no ser participe. Así que Abby y Tony se alejaron adentrándose en el agua ante la atenta mirada del resto.

Ey jefe –habló Dinozzo apoyándose en el poyete más cercano a Gibbs haciendo que este se incorporará de la butaca- ¿Por qué no entras?, el agua está genial – Abby se limitó a mirarlo junto a Tony.

No gracias

Venga jefe va…no me puedo creer que no te apetezca

Dinozzo –dijo sabiendo que esto siempre le funcionaba para que le dejará en paz y entonces el joven agente se metió bajo el agua saliendo unos segundos después con impulso suficiente para tirar de su jefe. Sin embargo, todos conocemos a Gibbs y sus reflejos, esquivo fácilmente a Tony consiguiendo que no lo cogiera, y esté cuando iba cayendo de nuevo golpeó el vaso recién lleno del marine dejándolo caer.

¡DINOZZO! –alzó un poco la voz bromeando un terrible enfado y comenzó a quitarse la ropa –más vale que sepas nadar muy rápido novato –sonreía. La verdad es que llevaba toda la noche queriéndose meter pero no terminaba de convencerse, aquello le bastó.

En muy poco tiempo Gibbs se había quedado en bañador y había corrido al borde de la piscina para dar un tremendo salto y caer de cabeza, Tony casi había conseguido llegar al otro lado, pero el marine simplemente buceando llegó hasta él arrastrándolo al fondo. Durante unos momentos la gente no podía parar de reír, mientras Dinozzo luchaba, ya no por ganar sino, simplemente por respirar.

Fue….idea…..de….ABBYYYYYY –consiguió decir el joven entre ahogadilla y ahogadilla, y ahí Gibbs fue dándole un poco de libertad mientras pretendía girarse para ir a por la chica.

Abbs!

Sin embargo Abby se adelantó a sus movimientos y justo antes de que Gibbs se girara, se había enganchado a su espalda como una lapa.

Deja al chico valiente, enfréntate a alguien de tu tamaño –bromeaba la chica imitando la voz de su jefe. Jethro agarró una de las piernas de la chica y con un simple tirón la hizo girar sobre sí, quedando abrazados. Solo unas milésimas de segundos le bastaron para hacer que ambos se estremecieran al contacto de su piel, al notar sus cuerpos casi desnudos y completamente húmedos pegados entre sí y al sentir el aliento del otro en su propio rostro. Los dos sabían que todos le miraban y aquello tenía que continuar por dónde iba…quizás más tarde pudieran seguir con esto.

¿y se supone que debo enfrentarme a usted señorita? –dijo Gibbs siguiendo el juego.

Ahora tienes miedo ¿no? –continuó con voz grave, y entonces el marine notó como el cuerpo de Tony caía sobre sus hombros, haciendo que también la forense hiciera lo propio, aquello era la guerra y sin duda el centro de atención.

Los dos ponían todo su esfuerzo en hundir a su jefe, mientras este se mantenía firme soportando el peso doble. Entonces sonrío y se dejó sumergir consiguiendo así sorprender a los chicos, saliendo del agua segundos después con una mano en cada cabeza de sus contrincantes que aún seguían hundidos por la presión. Tardó poco en liberarlos, principalmente por Abby, y miró satisfecho como ambos se daban por vencido mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Mala idea baby–decía Tony recomponiéndose.

Si…

¿Alguien más? –bromeaba el marine incitando al resto.

No jefe, nosotros somos más listos que ellos –decía Tim rompiendo el silencio y tratando de no reírse.

Seguro McGee –sonrió, el jefe miró a su agente y exigió- Llena la copa Dinozzo, ¡ahora!

Sí jefe –respondió procurando moverse lo más rápido posible.

Y tú, pequeña… -la miró con cara de niño malo- …aprenderás a no atentar contra tu jefe –reía mientras iba comenzar a perseguirla, a lo que Abby se defendió salpicándole la cara para ganar tiempo y huir de la piscina divertida.

¡No me cogerás! –la chica había conseguido salir del agua y veía como Gibbs le iba ganando terreno. Corriendo sin parar decidió despistarlo rodeando la casa por un pequeño espacio de jardín que había en el lateral de la parcela.

El grupo vio como los dos se perdieron tras la esquina y reían pensando en que eran como dos críos. Todos comenzaron a reunirse de nuevo para planear qué podían hacer a continuación para seguir la fiesta.

Casi al llegar a la siguiente esquina de la casa Gibbs alcanzó a la chica. Mientras corría se había percatado de que en aquel lugar nadie podía verlos, además aquella zona no estaba iluminada por lo que dio cierta seguridad al marine. Lo primero que consiguió alcanzar fue la mano de la forense, haciendo que esta parara su huida, el agente tiró de ella hacia sí mientras con la otra mano empujaba la cintura de la joven para aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Gibbs…nos pueden ver –sonrío al sentirlo tan cerca.

No hay visión desde allí –ambos intentaban reponer la respiración tras la carrera-…y no creo que ninguno vaya a perseguirnos.

No te fíes –rió sabiendo que los chicos eran demasiado cotillas.

¿Tú los has visto? –la posición se mantenía intacta, el cuerpo de Gibbs presionándola contra la pared, una de sus manos aferrada a la cintura desnuda de la chica mientras la otra inmovilizaba uno de los brazos de Abby a la altura de la cabeza- están demasiado borrachos como para seguirnos –sonrió recordando como todos disfrutaban de la fiesta.

¿Y tú?...¿no has bebido demasiado? –no importaban mucho las palabras, la conversación simplemente era la excusa perfecta para seguir estando pegados. Gibbs rió ante la pregunta.

Necesitarías muchas copas para llegar a verme así –sus ojos comenzaron su particular conversación al margen de las palabras, sus rostros apartaron las sonrisas y comenzaron a desprender pasión, las respiraciones que casi estaban calmadas volvieron a acelerarse y su cuerpos empezaban a mostrar excitación.

Gibbs… -rogó Abby dejando a un lado el tema anterior-…bésame. –el marine trago saliva para no sucumbir tan rápidamente, aún tenía algunas cosas que escuchar.

Puedo avisar a Seelus si quieres…creo que estaría encantando de hacerlo –dijo un poco más serio. Sabía que estaba dándole a Abby el gusto de verlo celoso, pero él necesitaba escuchar de su boca que aquel chico no le interesaba. La chica se mordió el labio sonriendo, Gibbs estaba diciéndole abiertamente que estaba celoso, y que no era una situación que le agradara, ahora ya podía dejarle las cosas claras.

Pero yo no…me muero por sentir tus labios. No hay nada ni nadie más en mi mente. –sus dientes seguían mordiendo sus propios labios procurando soportar la excitación.

Abbs… -fue lo único que atinó a murmurar antes de fundirse en un beso tierno pero intenso. Sus manos liberaron a la chica de la presión, acariciando ahora cada centímetro de piel aun húmeda por el agua. Caricias lentas, sensuales…hacían que el cuerpo de Abby se estremeciera. Sus bocas se mantenían unidas y sus lenguas se habían entrelazado en movimientos extremadamente pausados, como queriendo saborear cada instante, sin prisas. Las manos de la chicas no dejaban de subir y bajar desde los hombros del marine hasta su pelo, ese pelo plateado que la volvía loca y ansiaba rosar, pero que ahora perdía un poco de importancia al haber sentido bajo sus dedos aquel cuello y aquellos hombros mucho más musculoso de lo que jamás había imaginado. Se separaron un instante quedando aturdidos por lo que aquel beso había significado, nada que ver con lo sucedido en el ascensor, ahora sin duda habían quedado claro los sentimientos que ambos tenían.

…quédate esta noche conmigo –le pidió el hombre antes de volver a saborear sus labios por solo un momento y mirarla esperando su respuesta.

¿¡Interrumpo! – la silueta de un Seelus ataviado de nuevo con su ropa de calle, estaba plantada a unos metros de ellos al decir aquellas palabras y hacer que ambos se separaran un poco para mirarlo.

Si algo molestaba a Gibbs era a alguien fingiendo victimismo y haciendo preguntas con respuestas evidentes. Aquel chico reunía ambos factores además de haber visto algo que no debía. El marine, que aún tenía sujeta a Abby con una de sus manos por la cintura, se limitó a contestarle con la mirada y a esperar la reacción del chico, sabía que aquello no terminaría bien, lo veía en la actitud que el joven tenía.

Ya veo que sí –sonrío irónicamente mientras se acercaba- No sabía que te iban esta clase de juegos Abby – Gibbs dio un paso adelante para interponerse en su camino- Calentar al jefe…¿En serio? –reía.

Creo que deberías volver a casa, Seelus. –dijo una voz ronca y controlada- Todo el mundo sabe que la bebida no le sienta bien a los niños. –la forense prefirió no hablar pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

¿Gracioso? –devolvió la sonrisa a la chica para después mirar al agente- Sin embargo a los marines retirados parece que os sueltan las manos –Gibbs se limitó a sonreír sin ganas.

El chico hizo amago de irse, pasando cerca de la pareja, pero se detuvo un instante detrás de la chica, alzó una de sus manos hasta el tatuaje del cuello y lo rosó mientras decía.

Venga Abby, yo sí puedo darte lo que buscas esta noche –el gesto y las palabras del chico hiso que los ojos verdes de ella se cerraran e hiciera que se moviera incomoda retirándose. En ese momento Gibbs se volteó empujado al ex interno a la pared.

Hey –se quejó ante la presión.

Mírame niñato…no vuelvas a tocarla – El hombre soltó rápidamente al chico y puso cara de no haber roto un plato al escuchar como el resto del grupo giraban la esquina del edificio buscándolos.

¿Ocurre algo jefe? –dijo Tony observando la escena.-…hemos oído un porrazo…

Nada Dinozzo, solo un tropiezo.

¿Estás bien Abby? –McGee la miraba intentando descifrar que ocurría.

Sí, sí Tim –lo tranquilizó- simplemente estábamos despidiéndonos de Seelus, parece que ha decidido volver a casa. –todos lo miraron y éste no hizo más que asentir con una fingida sonrisa.

Seguro que en otras circunstancias los chicos hubieran insistido en que nadie abandonara la fiesta, pero por supuesto ninguno era tonto y sabían que aquel chico no era bien recibido ahora, por lo que se dedicaron a despedirlo.

Ha sido un placer haberlo tenido en mi casa, Sr. Seelus –sentenció Ducky en un fingido agradecimiento. Tras esto, todos, incluidos la forense y su jefe, se dieron media vuelta para volver a la zona de la piscina.

No vemos pronto Abby –gritó el chico a modo despedida, haciendo que Gibbs volviera a cabrearse, la chica le agarró la mano y lo miró haciéndole entender que no merecía la pena, pero el chico soltó la gota que colmó el vaso.- Muy muy pronto preciosa –finalizo con una voz que rosaba la amenaza.

Gibbs se soltó de la mano de Abby, y dándose media vuelta se dirigió hacia el chico dándole un único pero contundente puñetazo en la cara. Lo que hizo que Seelus quedara tirado en el suelo desconcertado, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues el agente se agachó y con una mano agarro el cuello de la chaqueta tirando con tanta fuerza que lo puso de pie frente a él, completamente pegado, acercó su rostro tanto como pudo al del chico y habló claro y amenazante, en un tono frio y tan débil que solo el joven pudo escucharlo.

Vuelve a acercarte a ella…y sabrás por el resto de tu vida lo que es capaz de hacer un marine retirado –con esto liberó a un Seelus tembloroso y muerto de miedo, si aquello había sido un simple aviso que sería capaz de hacer en acción, pensó.

Dinozzo cuéntame –dijo calmado Gibbs llegando a la altura de Abby y sonriéndole- ¿no tienes nada preparado para continuar?

Los chicos habían observado la escena y se quedaron pasmados, queriendo saber pero sin querer preguntar, por un momento pensaron en entrometerse y apartar a su jefe del chico, que sin duda estaba perdido, pero todos conocían la capacidad de contención del marine y una vez más no los defraudo. Así que dando por zanjado el malentendido ninguno volvió a tocar el tema.

Me ofendes jefe –dijo Tony divertido intentando relajar el ambiente – Estaba pensando en un juego que os va a encantar…beso, atrevimiento o verdad…

Ohhh venga.. –se escucharon carcajadas de nuevo y a un Dinozzo volviendo a su dura tarea, intentar convencer a la gente de que su idea era divertida.

*** ^.^ ***

Pasada las 4.30 de la mañana la fiesta empezaba a decaer. Los chicos, demasiado bebidos y cansados, iban despidiéndose.

Bueno, creo que toca irse –decía McGee sonriendo y sin separarse demasiado de su nueva amiga, Knox.

Dios mío, esa es tu cara de ligue McGee –bromeó Tony al mirarlos y ver la intención de la parejita- Knox, preciosa, aun puedes detener esto.

Pasadlo bien chicos –decía Abby dándole una colleja a su compañero y obviando su comentario. La forense estaba contenta de que su antiguo novio se viera feliz.

Pues creo que os acompaño en la despedida –Ziva abrazaba a su amiga antes de irse.

¡Y yo! –se apresuró a decir Dinozzo cayendo en la cuenta de que ambos habían quedado en irse…juntos.

¿Ahora qué listillo? –le exclamó Abby divertida a Tony, viendo como los cuatros empezaban a alejarse.

¿Seguro que ninguno de ustedes quieren pasar la noche aquí también? –decía un Ducky incrédulo al observar como dentro de la casa el Sr. Palmer y su nuevo amigo habían sucumbido a la bebida quedando dormidos como angelitos en uno de los sofás.

'NO'…'Gracias doctor'…'Quizás otro día' –se escuchaba entre risas.

¡Dinozzo! –gritó Gibbs antes de que se fueran.

Sí jefe

¿Regla número 12? –bromeó.

Lo siento jefe, no le oigo –fingió entre risas mientras rodeaba a Ziva por la cintura. No cabía duda de que aquella era una noche ideal para romper las reglas.

Pues habrá que ir vistiéndose… -dijo Abby mirando a su jefe y a ella misma y dándose cuenta de que aún estaban en bañador.

Por mí, no hay prisa señores –afirmó un amable anfitrión.

Ha sido una fiesta increíble Ducky –agradeció el agente- Pero creo que Abby tiene razón, es hora de dejarte descansar.

Ohh queridos, eso no es un problema –sonrío Mallard- dije en serio lo de pasar la noche –ambos sonrieron y negaron amablemente- …tengo una bonita habitación de invitados, bastante grande por cierto… -lo dos lo miraron confuso, su viejo amigo los tenía calado.

Ducky! –sonrío la chica.

Oh lo siento señorita, varias, quise decir varias habitaciones de invitados –Gibbs lo miró divertido, excusarse no era algo que se le diera bien al escoces.- Sabéis qué …hagamos algo –prosiguió mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos- Este viejo cuerpo cansado se retira a descansar y dormir como un oso y ustedes… -alargo su mano para darle a Gibbs unas llaves de su casa- …deciden que prefieren hacer, si queréis vestiros e iros adelante, si queréis quedaros, mi casa es toda vuestra y si queréis aprovechar un rato más los bañadores y acabar con la botella de champán que, misteriosamente, ha quedado…perfecto. –sonrió Ducky mientras entraba a su casa dejando a la pareja en la intimidad del jardín.- El lunes quiero las llaves Jethro.

*** ^.^ ***

Estaba claro que no iban a pasar aquella noche allí, pero la última sugerencia del Doctor les había agradado. Gibbs miró a la chica con complicidad sabiendo que ambos decidieron lo mismo sin hablar, se alejó y tomó la botella de champán junto a dos copas mientras Abby entraba de nuevo a la piscina.

La chica se sentó en la orilla con las piernas estiradas y el agua apenas cubriéndole el ombligo. Jethro se deslizó por detrás, abrió un poco las piernas quedando completamente pegado y sentado tras ella, rodeo el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos mostrándole las dos copas llenas que sostenía.

Nunca me lo había imaginado así –susurro la chica al sentir un cálido beso en su cuello mientras tomaba una de las copas.

¿Quieres decir que has imaginado otras cosas…conmigo? –bromeó el marine sabiendo la respuesta, ante la sonrisa de la chica él continuo- ¿Así como? –volvió a la conversación mientras depositaba otro beso en la nuca de ella.

No sé…así –hablaba con dificultad, ya que cada beso la hacía estremecer- …tan dulce…romántico…Nunca llegue a creer que fueras romántico Gibbs , aunque lo deseaba…–esto último lo dijo con su desparpajo habitual haciendo que el hombre riera.

¿Entonces? –se limitó a preguntar queriendo saber cómo ella se lo había imaginado. La chica se giró un poco para mirarlo, se mordió el labio al recordar sus propios pensamientos.

Más salvaje –sonrío- siempre te imagine mucho más salvaje –volvió a mirar al frente para seguir disfrutando de los besos y caricias. Gibbs sonrió pensando que ciertamente no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, siempre había sido un hombre muy caliente en la cama.

Y tu…¿Qué prefieres Abbs? –susurro en su oído. La chica inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás posándola sobre el hombro de Jethro.

Ambas cosas –dijo sensual.

Paciencia entonces… -los labios de Gibbs comenzaron a besar a la chica más continuadamente, recorriendo todo su cuello, bajando un poco por su espalda y hombros, las copas descansaba en el bordillo de la piscina, dejando así que sus manos estuvieran libres. Los dedos del agente acariciaban con delicadeza los brazos de la chica y se fueron perdiendo por la cintura, subió con calma por el estómago y terminaron recorriendo los pechos de la chica por encima de la tela del bikini, consiguiendo que Abby soltara un pequeño gemido que se le clavó en el alma.

La chica besaba su rosto y fue moviendo sus labios hasta el oído, era a lo único que alcanzaba desde su posición, pero no le importaba. Comenzó a jugar con la oreja de Gibbs, con pequeños bocados y suaves lengüetazos. El marine era duro y frio, pero aquello le hacía derretirse y perder la razón. Una de sus grandes manos volvió a recorrer el torso de la chica llegando hasta la siguiente parte del bikini, se detuvo en el elástico, jugueteando con sus dedos cómo decidiendo si seguir su camino bajo o sobre la tela.

Abby notó como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al notar aquella mano, e involuntariamente su cuerpo se dejó caer aún más sobre Gibbs y su pelvis se arqueo un poco intentando que aquellos dedos llegaran a su destino. El marine no estaba muy seguro de si estaba más excitado por los besos que la chica le daba o por sentir la propia excitación de Abby, pero lo que acababa de empezar pensando que solo serían unas caricias antes de ir a casa, ahora tendría que terminarlo, y con mucho gusto.

Finalmente su mano se decidió y tomó el mejor camino posible, deslizándose bajo las braguitas del bikini fue notando el calor de la intimidad de la chica, explorando despacio todo lo que tocaba, produciendo gemidos de aquellos sensuales labios y por último, notando la increíble humedad que sus caricias habían provocado en la chica. En ese momento perdió la cabeza y sin pensarlo quiso profundizar sus dedos en la chica, haciendo a ambos estremecer de placer.

La forense en ese momento quiso girarse y hacerlo disfrutar tanto como lo hacía ella, sin embargo al intentar darse la vuelta Gibbs la bloqueó mirándola a los ojos con deseo.

¡Quieta! –ordenó dulcemente a la chica, mientras la tumbaba sobre la orilla, metiendo su cuerpo un poco más en el agua y colocándose casi encima suya.

Si jefe –bromeó apasionada, dejándose hacer.

Gibbs no aparto su mirada ni un instante, ni siquiera las veces que se inclinaba para besar sus labios brevemente, la miraba con deseo mientras volvía a llevar su mano dónde estaba hacía un instante. En esa postura resultaba mucho más fácil jugar con sus dedos, entrando y saliendo de la profundidad de la chica, acariciando a su vez un clítoris demasiado excitado. Al hombre le pareció estar soñando cuando vio la cara de Abby reaccionar a sus movimientos, cuando escucho unos gemidos ahogados que parecían recorrerle su propio cuerpo…cuando notó como el cuerpo de la forense comenzaba a tensarse anunciando su inminente llegada.

Gibbs… -fue lo último que dijo muy suavemente la chica entre gemidos al sentir el orgasmo. El marine paró el movimiento al notar el exceso de humedad en la chica, besándola rápidamente para sentir en su boca el último aliento de ésta. Su beso apasionado terminó en sonrisas unidas y una mirada que paraba el mundo.

¡Idiota! -decía Abby mientras golpeaba tontamente el pecho de Jethro, quien sonrió conforme.

No te quejabas hace un segundo –picaba a la chica.

Serás… -la forense fingía molestia impulsándose hacía a modo de pelea, a lo que Gibbs se dejó y quedaron con las posiciones cambiadas, él tumbado y la chica sobre sí.

Eres preciosa –Jethro seguía viendo aquello como un sueño y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Eres bobo –sonrió ella nerviosa.

¿Te llevaras toda la noche insultándome?

Sí –exclamó- sí, sino dejas de hacerme sentir tú así de estúpida…dios, me siento como si fuera mi primera vez –confesó nerviosa. Gibbs se incorporó un poco para besarla y luego se acercó a su oído.

No eres la única que se siente así…

La joven no podía creer que lo que tantas veces había imaginado se estuviera haciendo realidad, pero allí estaba sentada sobre su atractivo jefe, excitada y notando, por cierto, la excitación de él. Se inclinó sobre el hombre haciendo que este quedara recostado, era hora de devolverle el favor, sabía que tendrían toda la noche por delante, lo que le hizo desear por un instante estar en la intimidad de una habitación en lugar de al aire libre. Aquello era increíble pero obligaba a no hacer determinadas cosas para no terminar formando un espectáculo.

Abby quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que ella había sentido hace un momento, quería relajar a aquel hombre y así arrastrarlo después a su casa. Comenzó a besarlo dulce e impaciente a la vez, aprovechando sus manos para sentir cada músculo del agente, la chica fue dejando los labios de su amante al bajar por su cuerpo, acariciando con su lengua el pecho del agente, siguió su camino llegando al abdomen donde notó como sobresalían levemente los abdominales, a pesar de la edad aquel hombre cuidaba su imagen. Tras aquella parada quiso continuar pero la mano de Gibbs la detuvo.

Para –la miró a los ojos para que viera que no bromeaba.

¿He…he hecho algo…mal? –susurró confundida.

¡No Abbs! –la sacaba de su error- no…es solo que esto no, aquí no… -dijo señalando dónde estaban.

Ok… -la chica sonreía aliviada, ciertamente no era algo para hacer allí, si alguien saliera por casualidad aquella escena no habría quién la disimulara.- …sino es ahora, será después –sonrío pícara mientras volvía a buscar sus labios –pero… -dijo en su oído- …no voy a dejar que te vayas así. –rosó su entrepierna causando que Gibbs mordiera su cuello apasionadamente- Éste sí es mi Gibbs… -sonrió mientras se adentraba en la piscina esperando ser seguida.

No lo celebres Abby –dijo el hombre al llegar junto a ella- esto…sigue siendo mi parte romántica…disfrútala…

La chica se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas y le indicó entre besos que se apoyaran sobre una pared. Ciertamente el hombre no mentía, aquellos labios trabajan a cámara lenta, rosando más que besando cada trozo de su piel, roces con sus labios a lo largo de todo el cuello, pequeños bocados en los labios y una lengua jugando entre sus oídos, volvían a poner a Abby a su merced.

Ella no se quedaba atrás, aunque su naturaleza la hacía más salvaje en aquellos momentos, también sabía jugar a aquello. Sus manos se aferraban al pelo de su zorro plateado, combinando caricias con pequeños y sensuales tirones que hacían a Gibbs elevar su cuello, momento y lugar que aprovechaba para clavar suavemente sus dientes una y otra vez, sin apretar, sin prisas…haciendo que el marine se quedará con ganas de más. El sensual juego de lengua sobre los labios de Gibbs conseguían que soltara continuos jadeos, aumentando más si cabe la tensión sexual.

¿Pretendes acabar conmigo Abbs…?

Es justo lo que quiero…Gibbs… -decía mientras separa un poco al hombre de ella y sumergía sus manos en el agua.

¿Y ahora? –estaba ansioso por seguir con aquello.

Ahora…comienza el principio del fin –lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo de nuevo a ella ante la mirada confusa del hombre.- creo que esto sobra… -dijo mientras dejaba la parte baja de su bikini sobre el bordillo.

Abby… -sonrío.

Muy bien marine…veamos qué sabes hacer con esto… -la mano de Abby se perdió en el bañador de él haciéndole volverse loco, levantó el sujetador de la chica rápidamente y beso apasionadamente sus pechos mientras ella seguía su particular juego con la excitada intimidad del hombre.

Jadeos y gemidos reprimidos, por no llamar la atención, hacían de aquello tan placentero como frustrante, entre movimientos incontrolados el bañador de Gibbs desapareció de la escena y Abby no tardó en rodear la cintura del agente con sus piernas haciendo la entrada más fácil.

Mírame a los ojos Abbs… -ordenó antes de seguir- dime que estás segura de esto…por favor –a la forense aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón, palabras que dejaban relucir sus miedos, sus inseguridades…palabras que mostraban a un hombre, y no a un superhéroe como todos veían.

Estoy segura Gibbs… -dijo dulcemente besándolo- …jamás he estado más segura de algo en mi vida – "sí que lo has estado Abby, al fin y al cabo esto va de sentimientos y la ciencia es lo único cierto y exacto en la vida, en tus resultados estas más segura que…" este pequeño paréntesis paso en milésimas de segundo por la cabeza de la joven, haciéndola sonreír.

Y te ríes porque… -Gibbs la conocía, aquella cara era por alguna de sus tonterías, pero eso era algo que amaba de ella.

Oh…mm…bueno nada, es solo que

Abbs

Valeee, pensaba que …bueno evidentemente si que he estado más segura de algo en mi vida, y de hecho lo estoy cada vez que obtengo el resultado de alguna prueba, porque claro la ciencia es… -un beso la silenció haciéndola volver a la piscina, espero a que el beso terminara y lo miro seria- Te quiero Jethro y estoy segura de eso.

Algunas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Gibbs al oír aquello, no era la primera vez que se lo decían desde que Shannon murió, pero era la primera vez que se lo creía, y aún más, la primera vez que lo sentía; aunque ambos sabían que aquellas palabras eran duras para él y no le resultaba fácil decirlas, tampoco hizo falta, su mirada habló por él y un suave movimiento de caderas hizo unirse aquellos cuerpos por encima de las palabras.

Las contracciones de la chica y el tiempo que llevaba aguantando aquello, le hacía a Gibbs muy complicado controlarse, su ritmo aumentaba antes de lo que hubiera querido y la chica parecía estar conforme con aquello, sin embargo él le pidió paciencia y por una vez, él la iba a tener costara lo que costará.

Detuvo un poco las embestidas, haciéndolas ahora muy lentamente y observando con atención a la chica, que a pesar de haber querido protestar se dejó llevar por el placer que aquello le causaba.

Eres malo…

No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto – la voz de Gibbs se perdía entre suspiros.

La chica procuró controlarse también, intentando tener paciencia como le había pedido su amante, sin embargo, sin saber muy bien por qué, no lo conseguía. Era una mujer de movimiento en estos temas, siempre había necesitado mucho ritmo para conseguir llegar al orgasmo, pero aquellas penetraciones lentas e intensas estaban haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionará sin poder evitarlo. Gibbs comenzó a notar cómo Abby perdía la razón, dios, le parecía terriblemente sexy, a su oído llegaron los primeros gemidos de placer y esa fue la señal para que el marine terminara su juego. Puso una mano cubriendo la boca de la chica, que sin darse cuenta empezaba a gritar más alto de lo adecuado, y dejó llevar sus embestidas al ritmo de la chica.

Dios mío, Jethro…

Abbs…

Solo algunas embestidas fuertes y rápidas bastaron para que ambos se vieran devastados por el orgasmo dejando sus cuerpos exhaustos. Hundieron sus rostros en el cuello del otro, tomando aire, sonriendo, intentando descifrar de dónde provenía tal atracción…sin duda y a pesar de los que muchos pensaran, eran tal para cual.

¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso? –reía la chica pensando en que era la primera vez en su vida que tenía un orgasmo con ese ritmo.

¿Qué? –pregunto sin saber muy bien que quería decir.

Pues eso, conseguir que… -se detuvo para mirarlo y en ese momento se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo.- ..no importa, creo que ya lo sé. –entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una cuestión de sexo, sino de amor, el amor incondicional que ambos se tenían y que nunca antes había experimentado.

Estas loca Abbs –bromeó abrazándola.

Lo sé...–correspondió al abrazó pensando "loca por ti".

*** ^.^ ***

**¿Y bien?...Uff, es difícil escribir estas escenas así que espero que al menos haya gustado, jeje. ¿Por cierto como creéis que sigue esto?... Más sexo? ….Un nuevo caso? Jijiji, ya veréis. Y lo mejor, ¿descubrirá algo el equipo de todo esto? En fin el próximo capi será muy…mmm…tendréis que leerlo para saber como sigue.**

**¿Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ains chicasss…antes de nada quiero pediros disculpas, menudo jaleo…ya sé que me retraso un montón, pero creedme no ha sido por gusto. Uno de los días que fui a echar mano de mis documentos me di cuenta que había desaparecido todo casi me da algo, mis fic, mis relatos, mis historias…ufff, menudo bajón. En fin, no os aburro más, al final conseguí encontrar algunos documentos y doy gracias de que este lo encontré, jeje.**

**Espero que os guste como sigue, creo que con otro capi más será el último.**

**Capitulo 5**

Sábado, 14.00 P.M., edificio del NCIS.

Joder…pensaba que hoy era nuestro día libre –decía Tony justo antes de volver a bostezar.

No eres el único que lo pensaba… -respondió McGee fastidiado y cansado.

Bueno chicos, no es para tanto, hemos tenido cosas peores –Ziva fue silenciada por una mirada penetrante de ambos chicos- Está bien, es una putada, sí, pero han avisado a Gibbs para un caso y no hay escapatoria. –dijo dejando de animar y frotándose los ojos de sueño.

Y bien Mcligón…¿cómo fue la noche? –quizás una conversación interesante le despejara un poco.

Vamos Tony, tú estabas allí

NO McTONTO, no esa noche, sino –guiño un ojo para seguir- la otra noche… -intentando que su compañero le hablara de la chica con la que se fue- ¿es tan rarita como parece?

Olvídalo Dinozzo, no pienso hablar

Te lo dije –recriminó Ziva a Anthony, haciendo que éste pusiera cara de decepción.

¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Tim.

Que había dos opciones, 1 que hubieras pasado la noche con la chica y no se lo contarías, y 2 que hubieras dormido solo y…tampoco se lo contarías –reía la israelí.

Ves Tony, ella me conoce mejor que tú –sonrió.

Ok ok… -el agente pensaba en cómo saber algo de lo que McGee había hecho- está bien, solo una pregunta fácil…¿a qué hora te quedaste dormido?

Pues… -Tim intentó recordar- sobre las 05.45 aproximadamente, ¿por?

Ves –miró Dinozzo a David imitándola- te lo dije.

¿Qué dijiste tú? – decía el chico empezando a desesperarse.

Qué… 1 o la chica se quedó contigo y duraste menos de un asalto, o 2 te fuiste solo a casa y el exceso de alcohol no te dejo dormirte tan plácidamente –rió victorioso.

Basta –se quejó McGee- ¿y ustedes qué?...¿es que solo hablasteis de mí o hicisteis algo más? –miró a los dos viendo cómo fingían volver al trabajo- ¿A QUE HORA? –exigió haciéndoles saber que se lo debían.

Bueno novato, sería difícil decir exactamente…

A las 06.30 –dijo Ziva recriminando a su compañero, quien carraspeó un poco incómodo ante las risas de McGee.

¿¡A LAS 06.30! –exclamaba Gibbs llegando a la altura de los chicos y preguntándole incrédulo a Ziva que asintió sin rechistar

¡Jefe!…Buenos días, estábamos… -disimulaba Tony.

¿No te da vergüenza Dinozzo? –hablaba sin dejar de andar hasta su escritorio en busca de su equipo.

Bueno jefe…es que… -miraba a Ziva pensando, "te mato" mientras ella sonreía pensando "te fastidias como yo anoche". Y no es que el chico no hubiera estado a la altura, desde luego disfrutaron mucho de aquel momento pero para David fue demasiado…corto.- …ya sabes, el cansancio, las copas… -se excusaba un avergonzado Dinozzo.

¡Nos vamos! –decía Gibbs que ya llevaba sus cosas y se dirigía al ascensor mientras veía como los chicos parecían ir a cámara lenta- ¡YA!

Jefe, ¿cómo consigues estar tan despierto? –preguntaba McGee- Es decir, por muy pronto que te acostaras te darían las 05.00 de la mañana… -Gibbs sonreía al recordar lo que andaba haciendo a aquella hora.

Sí jefe… -decía Tony intrigado- …¿a qué hora?

¿A qué hora qué? –reanudaba la marcha al ver que su equipo le seguía por fin.

A qué hora te fuiste a dormir –aclaró Ziva ingenua, pensando que realmente no había entendido la pregunta, a lo que el marine rió.

No podría contestar…

¿¡No has dormido! -Exclamaron Tony y Tim al unisonó entre intrigados por saber por qué y admirándolo por lo despierto que se le veía.

Quizás… -sonrió- …un par de horas –sentenció mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

*** ^.^ ***

En la escena del crimen los chicos hacían su trabajo con menos ímpetu de lo habitual, aun así procuraban, como siempre, no dejar ningún cabo suelto. El Dr. Mallard y el Sr. Palmer llegaron poco después para analizar el cuerpo encontrado.

Dime algo Duck –exigía Gibbs como de costumbre.

Claro Jethro…recuérdeme que nunca más vuelva a dejar a unos invitados borrachos dormir en mi sofá –dijo mirando a su ayudante algo molesto.

Ya me he disculpado Doctor –dijo el chico en su defensa mientras los ojos del marine mostraban impaciencia.

Este hombre falleció hace muy poco, apenas ha comenzado el rígor mortis y la temperatura aun es alta, creo que puedo decir con toda certeza –dijo mirando uno de sus instrumentos- que la hora de la muerte se sitúa sobre las 07.30 de la mañana –afirmó mientras seguía con su divagaciones- HORA también a la que ciertos individuos comenzaron a echar hasta la primera de sus papillas sobre el sofá, la alfombra… -el jefe se dio la vuelta para seguir investigando sin poder dejar de sonreír por la escena que Ducky estaba narrando.

En la habitación contigua a la del cadáver, los tres chicos tomaban muestras y fotos de todo lo que veían, especialmente componentes químicos y algún tipo de experimento.

¿Es que usaban este lugar de laboratorio? –decía Ziva extrañada al ver el poco espacio, ventilación y medios que el habitáculo disponía.

Eso parece Ziva… -respondía McGee- …un pequeño laboratorio clandestino.

¿En serio creéis que no ha dormido? –Tony a lo suyo- Se le ve demasiado…bien para llevar despierto más de 48 horas, incluso me atrevería a usar la palabra…¿feliz?

Bueno dijo que había dormido un par de horas –los chicos la miraron pensando que aun así debía estar arrastrándose por los suelos del cansancio- ¿Qué?...Es Gibbs. O a lo mejor se está tirando una farola.

No creo, tu misma lo has dicho, es Gibbs…y Gibbs no suele mentir si no es necesario. –aclaraba Tim entendiendo lo que su compañera quería decir.

Farol David, se dice tirar un farol –corrigió Tony sonriéndole casi sin escuchar al novato.

A dónde se va tirar hoy el jefe de cabeza es al laboratorio de Abby –dijo Ziva volviendo al caso- Esperemos que ella sí haya descansado porque me temó que va a tener mucho trabajo.

En ese momento la cara de Dinozzo cambió, puso su expresión pensativa de "ohh Dios mio he encontrado la solución, y no lo puedo decir"….sonrió a sus compañeros mientras su cabeza repetía una y otra vez algunas palabras de David "jefe…se va…tirar…Abby".

Ohh ya lo creo –salió de los labios de Dinozzo sin darse cuenta con un tono jugoso.

¿Estás bien Tony? –pregunto su compañero viéndolo un poco más ido de lo habitual.

¿Ein?...si si claro, oye has cogido muestra de aquella mancha del suelo –procuró volver al trabajo para no ser descubierto. Primero necesitaba pruebas de lo que su cabeza le gritaba, y luego tal vez…solo tal vez, lo compartiría con los demás.

McGee y Ziva sabían que algo había descubierto Tony, lo conocían demasiado bien y esa cara era demasiado típica. Ninguno dijo nada más pero ambos se quedaron pensando, intentando averiguar qué sería tan interesante.

Volvemos a la oficina –se escuchó gritar a su jefe haciendo que todos ultimaran el trabajo de campo.

*** ^.^ ***

Al regresar a las oficinas del Ncis todo el equipo se dirigió al laboratorio. Normalmente solo uno bajaría, pero aquel caso tenía una cantidad considerables de pruebas que necesitaban ser revisadas y su jefe les había mandado allí para ayudar y apresurar los resultados.

Los tres agentes salieron del ascensor de la planta baja, Gibbs les había pedido que se adelantaran mientras él iba en busca de su querido café. Al entrar en la sala vieron a Abby sentada en una silla, recostando por completo su cuerpo sobre un escritorio y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos a modo de almohada.

¡Abby! ¿Te encuentras bien? –corrió a su lado el siempre sobreprotector McGee haciendo que la chica se incorporara asustada.

¿Qué?...NO McGEE…estaba dormida y me has dado un susto de muerte. –la cabeza de Tony iba recopilando datos al escucharla.

¿Dor…dormida?...¡¿En el laboratorio! –se extrañó el ex novio. En ese momento Gibbs bajaba, inexplicablemente por las escaleras, por lo que ninguno lo vio y, inexplicablemente también, en lugar de acercarse se quedó escuchando.

Tú no estás bien… -afirmó Ziva sabiendo que la forense jamás bajaría la guardia en el trabajo, pero en ese momento Abby la miró sonriendo y vio que aun estando falta de sueño se la veía especialmente feliz- …o ¿Si?

Siii… -calmaba la forense a los chicos- …estoy bien, ¿vale? Es solo que…bueno, ya sabéis la fiesta, el cansancio… -se quedó sin saber que más decir, porque era obvio que no iba a dar detalles de por qué aún le temblaban las piernas.- Además, no tenía nada que analizar hasta que llegarais, ¿Qué me traéis? –dijo veloz intentando apartar de su cabeza los fugaces recuerdos de ella y Gibbs en" la piscina, su casa, su dormitorio…basta Abby céntrate en el trabajo", se decía a sí misma.

¿A qué hora baby? –dijo Tony con cara de interesante siguiendo con su tema mientras le daba algunas de las muestras.

¿Qué? –la forense empezaba a centrarse en su trabajo.

Olvídalo Abby, es su entretenimiento de hoy –dijo McGee sacando material de su mochila.

Se refiere que a qué hora te fuiste a dormir –aclaró Ziva con tal de no tener que escuchar al Tony el resto del día preguntando por aquello.

¡Ah eso! –la forense pensaba como David, mejor contestarle para no aguantarle- pues…no sé Tony, no he mirado mucho el reloj esta mañana–dijo sonriendo.

¿Quieres decir que no has dormido? –McGee pensó que era eso lo que deja entre leer aquella frase. En este momento Gibbs se apresuró en entrar al laboratorio sabiendo que los chicos eran demasiado espabilados encajarían las piezas, sin embargo llegó tarde.

No sé McGee –dijo inocente sin entender aquel interés- quizás…un par de horas.

Un déjà vu atravesó la mente de los tres agentes y del propio Gibbs, que cruzaba en ese instante la puerta siendo la atención de todos. "Las mismas palabras Abbs, has tenido que decir lo mismo" pensaba entre divertido y ofuscado.

¿Habéis organizado las muestras? –dijo el jefe intentando disimular de que no había oído nada, mientras intentaba actuar con normalidad dirigiéndose a la forense.

Hey Gibbs –sonrío la chica mirándolo, como siempre hacía, pero hoy con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Abby –dijo el marine a modo de saludo mientras le ofrecía el caff-pow que llevaba en su mano. La mirada que por un momento se cruzaron parecían besarse, pero Gibbs se notaba terriblemente observado y eso lo ponía nervioso.

¡Os juro que si no me respondéis ahora, yo personalmente me haré cargo de que no volváis a asistir a una fiesta en vuestras vidas! –el agente gritó haciendo ver al equipo que el jefe seguía siendo el mismo y que habiendo un caso qué resolver no había juegos.

Ziva empezó a sacar rápidamente todo lo que había en su mochila, mientras McGee iba organizando las pruebas en cuanto a relevancia. Tony por su lado se apresuró en insertar la tarjeta de memoria de su cámara en un ordenador para revisar las fotos. Durante un rato ninguno dijo una palabra, sin duda, y pasara lo que pasara la noche anterior, él seguía siendo el agente especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Vaya…tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso Gibbs –dijo la forense satisfecha al ver que los chicos al fin se callaron y se pusieron al trabajo. El marine la miró de reojo, tenía la mirada seria, la mirada del jefe…sin embargo no pudo evitar levantar una parte de su boca para mostrar esa media sonrisa que la volvía loca.

Cuando quieras –quedaron mirando como los chicos terminaban su trabajo, mientras ambos bebían con ganas las diferentes cafeínas, que sin duda hoy serían más indispensables que nunca.

Listo jefe –dijo Ziva sacando la última muestra.

Clasificado jefe -anunció McGee terminando de colocar los botes en la mesa.

Descargado jefe –Dinozzo pulsaba una tecla del ordenador al decir esto.

Bien, no ha sido tan duro, ¿no? –los chicos miraban a Gibbs sabiendo que las bromas habían llegado a su fin- Abby, hoy mandas tú –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Quiero resultados viables en una hora, dos como mucho. –sentenció el marine seriamente.

Sí señor –decía una Abby feliz mientras llevaba la mano a su frente en señal de saludo militar, haciendo que Gibbs, ya en el ascensor, sonriera bobamente al escucharla- Chicos…¡a trabajar! –exclamó mirando sonriente al equipo. "Mi Gibbs, un caff-pow y un montón de pruebas que analizar…¿Qué más puedo pedir?"

*** ^.^ ***

Pasado el plazo impuesto por el jefe, los chicos habían conseguido avanzar en la investigación, quizás no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que todos volvieran a la normalidad de su trabajo.

Cuando Gibbs atravesaba la puerta del laboratorio para informarse, solo pudo escuchar la última frase de Abby, mientras veía como los tres agentes la dejaban sola, sin pararse si quiera ante la presencia del marine, que los miro algo confuso.

¡Vamos chicos! Buen trabajo –se despedía la forense.

¿Dónde van?

Gibbs…hola, tengo muuuucho que contarte, hemos analizado muchas pruebas, bueno no muchas, muchísimas a decir la verdad, por un momento pensaba que jamás acabaríamos y sin embargo mira, apenas me queda trabajo, bueno es un decir, porque me queda muchísimo que hacer pero en comparación a lo que… -Abby hablaba sin parar, estaba a mil. El agente le puso su mirada de 'basta, ve al grano' y ni siquiera por eso la paro, asi que optó por hablar.

Abby… -dijo en tono suave.

…teníamos en un principio, esto no es más que un paseo por la playa….ohh, la playa, ¿Sabes cuánto hace que no voy a la playa Gibbs?...pues yo tampoco, ni me acuerdo…

ABBY! –alzó un poco la voz y parece que consiguió llamar su atención.

¿Si Gibbs? –dijo ella tranquilamente como si nada.

¿Cuántos llevas? –pregunto señalando el caff-pow que se llevaba a la boca.

¿De esto?...ohh bueno, si no recuerdo mal, tú me trajiste uno, luego yo fui…

Abbs…

Ein..sí, cuatro. –sonrió intentando dejar de hablar.

¿Cuatro?...Venga ya, si no hace ni dos horas que te di el primero.

El segundo en realidad, aunque si contamos el anterior al tuyo ya no serían cuatro sino cinco, pero ese no cuenta porque es el primero del día y si no lo tomo… -se calló al ver la cara de Gibbs.

Ok, basta por hoy –dijo el agente quitándole el vaso que tenía en ese momento.

¡No Gibbs! –la mirada que el marine le devolvió hizo que ella no intentara recuperar la bebida.- la culpa es tuya… -se defendió juguetona y sacándole la lengua.- …bueno y tal vez del caso, no recuerdo la última vez que tuve tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo y estando tan terriblemente cansada.

Relájate… -le dijo masajeándole brevemente los hombros- …el caso no se va a resolver en unas horas, solo haz normalmente tú trabajo…y, por favor, no tomes tanta cafeína. –dijo esto último sonriendo. Ella era una chica nerviosa normalmente y más si estaba trabajando, pero cuando se pasaba con los caff-pow llegaba a alterar a cualquiera.

…está bien… -susurro la forense respirando hondo.

Ahora puedes decirme ¿dónde han ido los chicos?

No iba a ser tan fácil obtener la respuesta, Abby continuo hablando por un rato sin parar, aunque esta vez al menos era sobre el caso, puso al día a su jefe sobre todo lo que habían hallado y la sospechas que empezaban a tener sobre algunas personas e incluso alguna empresa dedicada a la venta de productos químicos.

Gran trabajo… -dijo Gibbs sorprendido de todo lo que habían adelantado.

Gracias.

Le diré al equipo las nuevas órdenes –comentó a modo de despedida.

Ohh, los chicos, espera Gibbs –exclamo deteniendo su marcha- yo…bueno me he tomado la libertad de decirles lo que tenían que hacer –espero algún reproche del marine pero este solo la miraba intrigado.

¿Y…cuales son las órdenes jefa? –se burlaba. La forense que es muy orgullosa y que sabía que había hecho lo correcto se apresuró a explicarle, cómo queriendo dejar claro que ella también sabía mandar.

He enviado a Ziva a la empresa de productos químicos, estoy segura que allí encontrará al encargado de las ventas, uno de nuestros sospechosos o cómplices. McGee está analizando todos los movimientos bancarios y telefónicos de esa misma empresa y de sus empleados, así como de los otros dos sospechosos, que aun sin estar vinculados directamente con la compañía parecen ocultar trabajos extraoficiales- Gibbs la miraba orgulloso, siempre ha tenido claro que Tony será su sucesor el día de su retirada, pero esta chica tenía méritos también.

Entonces Dinozzo está… -intentó hablar.

Exacto –dijo la forense girándose hacía él y terminando de hablar, satisfecha de su propio trabajo- el agente Dinozzo está recopilando toda la información personal tanto de la víctima cómo de los principales sospechosos, y tratará de ponerse en contacto con ellos para traerlos a interrogatorios.

Gibbs le sonrió cariñoso, alargó su mano y le devolvió el caff-pow, sin duda no habría conseguido todo aquello sin aquel peculiar vicio. Luego se acercó para besarle la mejilla, lo que le costó bastante, pues sus últimos besos fueron muy diferentes, pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Impresionante trabajo Abbs –dijo al besarla- Ahh!...ese es el último por hoy, ¿ok? –le aclaró señalando la bebida.

Si papi… -bromeó mientras el marine iba camino al ascensor.

Parece que vas aprendiendo -dejó caer Gibbs divertido.

Creo que anoche me pegaste algo de tu 'intuición'. –ambos rieron cómplices.

*** ^.^ ***

Eran algo más de las 20.30 h cuando el equipo de campo estaba reunido en la oficina, cada uno pegado a sus respectivos ordenadores, tecleando casi por inercia. Cualquier otro día hubieran estado allí hasta mucho más tarde, pero ese día todos estaban demasiado cansados y eso no pasaba por alto para Gibbs. Les echó una última mirada a sus chicos, a pesar de haber sido una jornada corta, el sueño se reflejaba en sus caras, incluso en el propio Jethro, así que decidió dar por terminado el día para poder rendir más a la mañana siguiente. Además el caso había avanzado más de lo que había imaginado.

Muy bien chicos, vamos… -dijo tomando su chaqueta y levantándose de la silla- …a casa. Mañana aquí a primera hora, ¡descansados! –ordenó tomando dirección al ascensor.

Lo chicos se despidieron de su jefe mientras recogían sus cosas, tardaron mucho menos de lo normal, pero no salieron disparados del edificio, Tony necesitaba hablar, ahora que el trabajo había terminado.

¡Campamento! –dijo al seccionarse de que su jefe ya no estaba. Sus compañeros lo miraron con cara de fastidio, estaban agotados, sin embargo todos sabían de que iba a aquello y la curiosidad les pudo. Arrastraron sus sillas y se pusieron en corrillo en el centro de la oficina.- Ok…mojaros, ¿Qué pensáis?

No estoy seguro Tony, igual solo ha sido una casualidad. –dijo McGee, sin creerse demasiado que entre su ex novia y su jefe pudiera haber algo.

Las casualidades no existen –dijo Ziva recordando palabras del propio Gibbs.

Bien dicho Ziva. Y tu Mctonto…¿casualidades?, venga hombre…recopilemos información. –pensó por un instante- Bien, anoche todos nosotros dejamos la fiesta a la misma hora, sobre las 04.30.

Sí, y en la casa de Ducky, solo quedaron Palmer, Zuse, Gibbs, Abby y el propio Ducky. –dijo Tim.

Ajá, y sabemos que Palmer y Zuse estaban fuera de juego, completamente dormidos en el querido sofá del Dr. Mallard –Tony se lo tomaba en serio, al igual que sus compañeros.

También sabemos que Ducky se fue a la cama inmediatamente después de que nosotros nos marcháramos –añadió Ziva recibiendo miradas extrañadas- ¿Qué?...bueno era el único al que no le habíamos preguntado '¿A qué hora'? –imitaba a Tony- …así que cuando fui a informarme por la víctima le pregunte de tu parte Dinozzo.

Esa es mi chica –bromeó el agente- Ok, entonces…Evidencia número 1: Abby y Gibbs se quedaron solo tras nuestra marcha.

Evidencia 2: Ninguno ha dormido nada…o bueno…quizás un par de horas… -decía David divertida.

Si… -decía poco convencido McGee- aun asi…no lo veo.

Ver, ¿eh? –pensó Tony- ¿Dónde pensáis que ha ido Gibbs ahora?

Pues supongo que al laboratorio, como siempre, para despedirse de Abby –dijo Tim inocente.

Exacto, Ziva por favor…veamos… -le indico sabiendo que la chica había pensado igual que él.

En ese momento, la agente pulso un botón haciendo que la pantalla de plasma se encendiera, dejando ver y oír en directo el laboratorio, dónde la forense y su jefe se encontraban hablando.

###

_Pensaba que esta tarde no iba a pasar nunca –comentaba la chica mientras apagaba los equipos y recogía sus pertenencias._

_Me lo imagino –respondió Gibbs que estaba parado, de pie, esperándola.- Pero todo llega, ¡hora de irse a casa! –la animaba._

_Si… -casi en un susurro y girándose para mirarlo - Aunque ¿sabes?, tengo un problema…_

_¿En serio?_

_Ohh si –bromeaba exagerando las cosas- ¡Mi coche! –Gibbs sonrió al oírla, pues sabía que hoy habían llegado juntos a las oficinas.- No te rías, no tengo cómo irme… -intentaba ponerle carita de pena._

###

Al escuchar esto Tony se apresuró a señalar otro punto a sus compañeros.

Evidencia 3…

Han venido juntos –terminó David.

Bueno puede que… -Tim intento dar una excusa pero la mirada de sus compañeros y su propia intuición no le dejaron seguir, haciendo así que todos volvieran a prestar atención a la pantalla.

###

_Vamos… -dijo Gibbs acompañando estas palabras con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo entender a la chica que fuera con él- …te acerco a tu casa._

…_ok… -dijo Abby en un tono apenas audible " ¿a MI casa?" pensó, no sabía porque había dicho eso, no es que pensara mudarse a casa de Jethro ni mucho menos, pero su voz había sonado fría, como dejando claro que no iban a irse juntos, estaba confusa y algo decepcionada. Entonces vió como Gibbs se giraba y levanta la vista._

_A no ser, que alguno de ustedes tres quieran tener el honor de acompañarla –Gibbs era…eso, Gibbs, y conocía demasiado bien a sus chicos como para saber que estaban siendo observados. La forense entonces respiro aliviada y sonrió, ahora lo entendía._

_###_

Los chicos se quedaron helados, y eso que no es la primera vez que lo pillaban así. Sabía que tenían que contestar algo si no querían que aquello tuviera consecuencias.

Emm….esto…Hola jefe –dijo un apurado Dinozzo- bueno esto…no es lo que parece, eh? Jeje…solo…

Queríamos darle las buenas noches a Abby –atinó a decir McGee- es que ha sido una gran jefa…hoy…

Eso es, una gran jefa –Ziva intentaba ayudar aunque disimular no era su fuerte- Gracias Abby, espero que descanses mucho…porque…

Te lo mereces –se apresuró a sentenciar Tony haciendo señales a sus compañeros y despidiéndose.- Buenas noches baby…y jefe.

Hasta mañana Abby –salió de la boca de Tim.

¡Descansad! –finalizo Ziva cortando la conexión y empezando la huida del edificio junto a Dinozzo y McGee.

###

Entre risas por lo ocurrido Gibbs y Abby comenzaron a andar hacia el ascensor lentamente.

¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Intuición… -decía el marine aun sonriendo.

Venga Gibbs siempre dices lo mismo…, seguro que hay algo más que intuición en tus descubrimientos –exclamo la chica intentando sacarle algún secreto.

He dicho intuición…pero no significa que sea mía. –la forense miró a su jefe confundida al escuchar sus palabras- Se huelen algo… -dijo mirándola y deteniéndose para ver su reacción, justo delante de las puertas metálicas.

¿En serio? –la cara era entre confundida y risueña- Pero…¿Cómo?

Pues… -sonrió al recordar como ambos habían clavado las palabras- …digamos que hemos expresado de manera muy similar nuestra ausencia de sueño. –la chica rió al escuchar aquello, ahora entendía la cara de los chicos cuando dijo lo que había dormido.- ¿No te preocupa? –preguntó Gibbs curioso, pensando que quizás ella no querría que se supiera aquello.

Abby lo miró a los ojos mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada del ascensor, le sonrío dulce como solo ella sabía, y deslizo su mano tomando la de él. Sabía que si aquello continuaba, tendrían que decirlo, claro que antes tendrían que tener ellos una conversación para saber cómo pensaban al respecto…sin embargo, aquel no era momento ni lugar para eso, solo quería disfrutar de él sin pensar en nada.

El marine supo interpretar aquel gesto, no había dicho nada, pero sabía lo que pensaba, y sinceramente, él estaba de acuerdo, ya tendrían tiempo en otro lugar de hablar las cosas. Miró por un instante sus manos entrelazadas, se sentía estúpido, nervioso…como un crió, realmente no recordaba cuanto hace que no agarraba la mano de una chica de aquella manera inocente. Abby siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir importante y querido, y eso era algo que no solo le gustaba, se acababa de dar cuenta de que también era algo que necesitaba, como persona. Apretó un poco su mano en señal de agradecimiento, por estar ahí, por estar con él…por quererlo, y la guió hasta el ascensor que acababa de abrir sus puertas.

Ambos dejaron el tema a un lado y se apoyaron con la espalda en la pared mientras disfrutaban del roce de sus manos.

Antes me has asustado –dijo la chica dándole un pequeño empujón.

¿Yo? –dijo extrañado.

Siii….cuando dijiste que me llevarías a MI casa…pensé que no querías estar conmigo…

Nunca –se apresuró a corregirla mientras le levantaba la barbilla para mirarla- ¿En qué crees que he estado pensando todo el día?

¿En el caso? –bromeó intentando escuchar lo que quería de boca de Gibbs.

Sí en eso también, pero además… -la chica volvió a empujarlo tontamente al escucharlo- ...no podía sacarte de la cabeza… -sus palabras no fueron muchas, pero conociéndolo aquello significaba demasiado y Abby lo sabía, por lo que sonrió satisfecha. Jethro se inclinó un poco y beso los labios de la forense, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y su cuello con la mano libre, solo unos segundos tardó en separarse, justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

Palmer estaba al otro lado, y al dejarse ver el interior del ascensor vio a Gibbs y a Abby tomados de la mano, como un par de enamorados. Los miró un poco confuso, aunque después de habérselos encontrado meses antes, en aquel mismo lugar, sentados y abrazados, ya no había mucho que lo sorprendiera. Aun así el gesto le llamo la atención, sabía que no era raro ver a aquel par tomados del brazo, abrazados, como hemos dicho antes, e incluso besándose inocentemente…pero aquella situación desprendía algo diferente, que Jimmy, de momento, no sabía distinguir.

Hasta mañana Sr. Palmer… -dijo Abby al pasar por su lado a su vez que Gibbs le despedía con una mirada.

Buenas noches…a los dos –respondió el forense ingenuo.

*** ^.^ ***

**¿Y bien?...que os a aparecido, a mi como de costumbre me ha encantado escribirlo, y con lo que me gusta escribir escenas gabbys, la verdad es que le pillao el gustillo a escribir sobre el equipo, jeje.**

**¿Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien, aquí estamos de nuevo…y esta vez para despedirnos de este fic. Hemos llegado al final, aunque os pido disculpa porque este capitulo es bastante largo, no me gustaba como quedaban las partes dividiéndolo así que he pensado que mejor del tiron**

**Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios recibidos, me encantan! Y que conste que no me importa si son buenos o malos, siempre hay que seguir aprendiendo ;).**

**Por cierto, me preguntabais que si conocía alguna página donde leer fic Gabby en español, pues siento decirte que no hay ninguna específica, puedes encontrar algo en liverjournel, pero a mí me resulta incómoda esa página. ¿Mi opinión? Pues os animo, bajo propia experiencias que no os mováis de esta pagina, buscad fic gabby en ingles y luego usad el traductor de google para traducirlo…lo sé lo sé, el traductor deja mucho que desear…demasiado, jejeje, pero os prometo que los fic se entienden muy bien, y cuando leas unos pocos y te acostumbres a ordenar las frases en tu cabeza es como leer en español. Iras pillando el truco de algunas palabras que se confunden como 'cepillo la mejilla' que quiere decir 'acarició' y cosas así. Para mí lo único que me fastidia un poco mas es que siempre que hay un 'you' te lo traducen de 'usted', pero bueno tu sáltate el usted y listo, jejeje.**

**En fin menudo rollo, espero os ayude pero lo que de verdad espero son vuestros comentarios sobre el final! Divertios! (ya sabéis que ninguno me pertenece y bla bla bla )**

**Capitulo 6**

La puerta del apartamento de Abby, se abrió dejando pasar a ambos. La idea era haber ido a casa del marine, sin embargo la chica necesitaba tomar algunas cosas y finalmente decidieron pasar esa noche allí.

Gibbs observaba las diferentes salas, un tanto incrédulo pero satisfecho, él conocía a la forense mejor que nadie, y aunque la decoración era una combinación de gótico y dulzura que a cualquiera asustaría, a él le hacía ver que aquella chica era sorprendente, por tener su propio estilo, sus propios ideales, por no dejarse cambiar por nada ni nadie, y lo más importante, por sentirse orgullosa de sí misma…aquella personalidad tan contundente es lo que le había hecho enamorarse de ella sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

El agente llegó a una de las habitaciones y se quedó especialmente parado observando lo que tenía enfrente, un ataúd, donde sabía de sobra que Abby dormía más de una de vez. Sonreía imaginándola allí, y aún más cuando recordó la conversación que una vez tuvieron '_ABBY: Ohh Gibbs me has asustado!; GIBBS: Por favor Abby duermes en un ataúd cubierta con un sudario…; ABBY: No siempre me pongo el sudario; GIBBS: Demasiada información…'_, seguía allí parado casi por inercia cuando escucho a la chica entrar y abrazarlo por la espalda.

¿Qué ocurre Gibbs, es que quieres probarlo? –dijo tontamente. Pero aquello hizo que el marine recordara otro comentario, menos agradable, sobre el ataúd.

No soy McGee, Abbs –susurro mientras se acordaba de que un día la chica hizo dormir al novato allí sin que éste lo supiera, sin embargo lo que no había olvidado fue el comentario de después, recordó como Tim le incriminó a la chica que lo hiciera dormir allí sin su consentimiento y cómo ésta le dejó claro que no fue lo único que hizo…en aquel momento, cuando sucedió Gibbs se sintió molesto sin saber por qué, ahora sabía la respuesta…siempre ha odiado saber con qué tipos se acostaba Abby y solo era porque él la necesitaba a su lado.

¡Ehhh!...eso es un golpe bajo –bromeó la chica- ¿celoso otra vez? –Abby sonreía triunfal, le encantaba ver como aquel hombre le demostraba lo importante que era para él. El marine no contesto, esta noche no tenía ni siquiera ganas de jugar, estaba agotado, simplemente sonrío ante la pregunta- mmm…bueno no tienes por qué preocuparte…

¿Y eso por qué?

Pues…primero, porque ese no es el mismo ataúd que tu recuerdas con…McGee –sonrió recordando que una vez tuvo que cubrir a Gibbs frente al directo Vance, y su gran estrategia fue decirle que se estaba haciendo un nuevo ataúd, lo cual hizo poco a poco, y aquel que observaban era el resultado.- y…segundo, porque para ti tengo preparada una impresionante cama cubierta con sábanas de seda…negras… -mordió levemente el cuello de su jefe al decir esto.

Gibbs se giró ante esto, la tomó por la cintura y acercó sus labios muy suavemente a los de ella. La forense se aferró a su cuello, convirtiéndose más en un abrazo que en algo sensual, el marine dejo el beso para hundir su rostro en el cuello de la chica y ésta hizo lo mismo, fundiéndose en una muestra de cariño, amor y respeto que ambos necesitaban.

Te he echado de menos esta tarde… -dijo el marine, se le notaba cansando, pero sobretodo sincero.

Si has venido al laboratorio 3 veces en 8 horas –sonrío bromeando.

Pero no podía tocarte… -susurró aferrándose aún más al abrazo.

Abby condujo al agente hasta el salón, y en poco tiempo había preparado una cena ligera, algo para calmar el hambre antes de irse a descansar. Al igual que él la conocía mejor que nadie, también ella sabía más de aquel hombre que cualquier persona, sabía descifrarlo y aquella noche supo que Gibbs necesitaba cariño, sentirse querido…sin necesidad de llegar a nada más. Se le veía contento, pero con una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos…creía saber el por qué, pero no era algo que importara, solo importaba ofrecerle lo que necesitara y ella era la única que podía hacerlo.

Entre risas y charlas terminaron la cena, dudaron en si sentarse un rato en el sofá pero Abby lo convenció de que era mejor ir a la cama. Lo invitó a darse una ducha mientras ella recogía la cena, lo que acepto sin dudar, quizás aquello le espabilara un poco. No tardaron mucho en acabar lo que hacían y ambos se encontraban en la habitación.

Nunca he dormido en sábanas de seda –bromeó Gibbs.

¿En serio?...pues es una pasada, ya verás –la chica rebuscaba algo de ropa mientras el marine la miraba sentado desde la cama- …¿te importa si me doy una ducha?

Abbs… -sonrió- …estás en tu casa.

Lo sé, pero adoro verte sonreír –dijo dándole un fugaz beso y dirigiéndose al baño- Gibbs…

¿Si?

Descansa, ¿ok? –le ordenó.

El marine la obedeció con gusto, estaba en un punto de agotamiento en que hasta meterse en la cama le parecía una odisea. El bajón de estos días se había metido en su cuerpo en forma de cansancio físico y mental, se tumbó en la cama deseando que Abby no tardara demasiado, temiendo a quedarse dormido. La chica tampoco se quedaba atrás, su cuerpo necesitaba dormir y la ducha fue rápida, tardó poco en aparecer de nuevo en la habitación vestida con un pequeño camisón.

Ya estoy –susurro sonriendo ante la mirada del agente. Se metió bajo la seda acompañándolo en la cama.

Estas preciosa… -besó su cuello al decir esto.

Gracias… -tonteo la chica. Se retiró un poco de él y se tumbó en la cama de lado mirándolo.

Gibbs ciertamente no podía con su alma, pero aquella chica hacía que nada más importara, se acercó más a ella y empezó a acariciar todas sus cuervas, buscó sus labios deseando sentir una vez más la humedad de su lengua, por un momento ambos disfrutaban de caricias y besos que parecían muestras de adoración, pero la forense sabía que aquel momento no estaba destinado a aquello.

Para Gibbs… -dijo tomando fuerzas. El hombre no hizo mucho caso a sus palabras y siguió.-¡Jethro! – sonrío. Al oír su nombre de pila el hombre paró.

Dime…Abigail –bromeó.

¡Ahh no! –comenzó a empujarlo suavemente- no vuelvas a llamarme así.

¿Qué?...¿así cómo?...¿Abigail? –continuo el marine mirándola contento, aunque con ojos de sueño.

Bobo… -susurro la chica.

¿Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos?

NO –sentenció Abby ante la mirada confusa del marine.- no vamos a seguir nada, tú necesitas descansar… -dijo dándole un beso de buenas noches- y yo…necesito que me abraces… -al decir esto se giró tomando el brazo de Gibbs y pasándolo sobre su cintura.

Por un momento Jethro quiso replicar, pero ella tenía razón…necesitaban descansar y en ese momento no había nada más importante para él que poder hacerlo sintiéndola cerca. La chica notó como el cuerpo de Gibbs se relajó tras ella, sintió como el brazo la aferro más hacia él y como el rostro busco la cercanía en su cuello. Durante toda la tarde había estado pensando en como hacer el amor esa noche…y sin duda aquella fue la mejor elección. También su cuerpo quedó tranquilo sintiéndose protegida como nunca, agarro la mano que Gibbs tenía sobre su cuerpo y cerró los ojos satisfecha "hay un momento para cada cosa…y creo que nosotros tendremos muchos momentos juntos" pensó la forense.

Buenas noches Abbs y….gracias…–se oyó decir en un tono casi inaudible, "…por cuidar de mí" pensó antes de caer vencido por el sueño.

Descansa Jethro

*** ^.^ ***

La mañana llego pronto, ambos cuerpos seguían entrelazados aunque la posición había cambiado a lo largo de la noche, ahora la chica descansaba plácidamente sobre el pecho de su hombre. Gibbs despertó primero, un poco confuso al principio, hacía demasiado tiempo que no descansaba así de bien y que no abría los ojos con aquella ilusión. Al darse cuenta de cómo Abby se acurrucaba en él, no pudo más que sonreír y mirarla, acercó su rostro al pelo negro y lo besó con cuidado de no despertarla. Cualquier otro día, se levantaría de un salto de la cama, se arreglaría tan rápido como pudiera e iría a la oficina para poder hacer algo que lo apartará de sí mismo. Hoy era diferente, las horas habían pasado terriblemente rápidas, y aunque aún quedaba al menos una hora para marchar se le hacía demasiado corto.

Entre caricias y besos Abby fue despertando, notaba la respiración del marine bajo su rostro y sentía aquellos dedos fuertes deslizándose por su pelo y por su brazo, casi adorándola. La noche anterior quizás no hubieran tenido sexo, pero la sensación que tenía en esa mañana superaba cualquier tipo de placer que pudiera obtener.

Buenos días… -musitó la forense aún soñolienta.

Ya era hora dormilona

¡Ey!... –levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo- …seguro que tú tampoco llevas mucho despierto –exclamó bromeando, "dios, es verdad, no estoy soñando, acabo de despertar junto a él…es increíble…".

Suficiente para observarte –dijo suave haciendo que Abby sonriera, "Gunny…no la cagues con ella, mírala, es preciosa…" pensaba, mientras se inclinaba un poco para besarla.

Ambos se acomodaron, quedando el uno frente al otro, mirándose un poco incrédulos de que aquella situación fuera cierta. Las manos del marine no dejaban de buscar el contacto de aquella piel pálida, mientras ella se acurrucaba con sus propios brazos dejándose hacer.

Siguen sorprendiéndome tus mimos –decía la chica sin apartar la mirada.

Pensaba que cuando llegamos a casa después de la fiesta te había dejado claro que no solo soy romántico… -bromeaba recordando aquella mañana.

Mmm…puede, es solo que… -la forense reía ante sus propios pensamientos- …estaba un poco borracha sabes, no recuerdo muy bien… -rompió a reír sin poder acabar la frase cuando Gibbs empezó a hacerle cosquillas por lo que estaba diciendo.

No recuerdas, ¿eh?... –seguía pellizcando a la chica- muy bien…mmm… -pensaba mientras se giraba a mirar el reloj- …te libras porque no tenemos tiempo, pero esta noche… -se acercó al cuello de la chica mordiéndolo algo más fuerte de lo que ella se esperaba.

Auhh… -se quejó tontamente- …esta noche…¿Qué marine?

Esta noche vas a tener el privilegio de conocer a Gibbs el salvaje –volvía a tirarse sobre ella, besándola con pasión mientras ambos reían divertidos.

Aquello parecía irreal, Gibbs no solo estaba a gusto con aquella situación, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, él siempre creyó que un acercamiento a ella le traería demasiado cargos de conciencia, demasiados miramiento a no hacerla sufrir… Él no solo estaba disfrutando el momento, sino que ansiaba poder alargarlo mucho más.

La chica devolvía aquellos gestos de pasión, acariciaba a la vez que arañaba el cuerpo del agente, aquellos besos la hacían volverse loca y le encantaba, pero aún más disfrutaba de las palabras de Gibbs, él, que siempre era tan recto estaba allí bromeando, jugando…e incluso disfrutando como un crío.

¿Sabes Jethro? –le dijo en un tono un poco serio haciendo que el marine se parara a mirarla- Quizás…dé tiempo a que me des un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara esta noche –lo incitaba mientras tomaba inocentemente el reloj en sus manos.

El hombre la miró sonriendo, arrancó el reloj de la mano de la chica y lo tiró lejos de ellos mientras, tras darle un beso apasionado pero corto, fue desapareciendo bajo las sábanas tirando de ella fuertemente…sus cuerpos quedaron oculto tras las sedas negras, movimientos rápidos, risas fugaces, jadeos ahogados…solo ellos sabían lo que ocurría allí debajo.

*** ^.^ ***

Ziva y Tony se dirigían a investigar uno de los apartamentos que tenían bajo sospecha, la mañana estaba haciéndose demasiada larga en el edificio del Ncis, todos estaban algo cohibidos ante la presencia de su jefe…cosa que es aparentemente normal, pero aquel día aún más. Las sospechas que los tres agentes tenían les hacía querer descubrir la verdad, pero delante de Gibbs la esperanza se desvanecía y ellos, más bien Tony, se desesperaban.

Al entrar en la casa, descubrieron que quien quiera que viviera allí, hacía días que no aparecía, por lo que tuvieron cierta tranquilidad para hablar mientras hacían su trabajo.

Tú también has notado el cambio de humor del jefe, ¿a que sí? –preguntaba feliz el joven.

¿Otra vez con eso Tony? –se desesperaba la agente.

Hombre es que si intento algo de lo que estoy pensando… -El chico se acercó por detrás y la abrazado besándole el cuello- …seguro que me….

*PLOF*…una sonora bofetada se oyó en toda la habitación, Ziva al notar el gesto de su compañero, instintivamente se giró para separarlo con sus efectivas técnicas. La chica se quedó parada mirándolo, intentando no soltar una carcajada, sabía que no le había hecho daño, bueno al menos no demasiado, pero la cara de Tony era un poema, y ella ciertamente no pensó lo que hizo, simplemente le salió.

…me abofetearas… -terminó de decir el agente mientras se refregaba la mejilla muy dolido.

Tony…yo no quería… -no pudo aguantar más y rompió a reír ante la mirada de fastidio del hombre.

Muy graciosa… -decía haciendo morisquetas y un tanto molesto, se giró para seguir con el trabajo- …el día de la fiesta no pusiste tantas pegas… -recriminó.

No… -decía la chica consiguiendo dejar de reír- …pero tampoco me asustaste. –era su peculiar forma de pedir perdón, pero Dinozzo aún se hacía el ofendido- Venga…te recompensare… -dijo David imitando el gesto que había desencadenado la escena, lo tomo de la cintura y lo besó levemente en el cuello.

Al notar esto el agente se giró inmediatamente con una sonrisa en los labios, la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a sus labios sin besarlos aún.

¿Cuándo? –preguntó intrigado mientras la besaba.

En el trabajo no, seguro. –afirmó Ziva apartándose de él y mirándolo con cara de '¿Te ha quedado claro?'

Arggghhh… -decía un Tony jugoso- …tú mandas.

Al final parece que el tema de su jefe y la forense, no era tan importante como Dinozzo creía…al menos mientras se le pasara la euforia.

*** ^.^ ***

Primera hora de la tarde en las oficinas del Ncis, hora muy mala para estar sentados. Los chicos habían terminado de comer hacía apenas una hora y la flojera se adueñaba de sus cuerpos. Aunque no dejaban de trabajar, tampoco dejaban de tontear, con miradas, comentarios o simplemente divagaciones.

El día estaba siendo movido para el equipo, tanto que Gibbs ni siquiera había podido bajar al laboratorio, pero una llamada acababa de alegrarle aquel momento de bajón, Abby había encontrado alguna prueba, así que tardó poco en decirle a los chicos que iba a ver que era. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, el Sr. Palmer salía dejándole paso, y se dirigía hacia los escritorios.

Ei…tienes mejor cara hoy Jimmy –decía McGee intentando entablar una conversación que lo sacara del aburrimiento.

Hola chicos –decía mientras dejaba de mirar atento a Gibbs al cerrarse las puertas- Sí Tim, hoy estoy mucho mejor gracias a Dios. –sonrío.

¿Qué sabes Palmer? –pregunto curioso Tony al ver la mirada que había tenido hacia su jefe, el chico lo miró extrañado sin entenderlo- …¿Qué por qué mirabas así a Gibbs?

Ya estás otra vez Dinozzo –desesperaba Tim.

Pues…no sé –Jimmy no quería ser entrometido pero las ganas de conversar le podían- ¿…otra vez con qué?

Yo pregunté primero –dijo Tony con mirada retadora recibiendo la misma de los ojos del recién llegado.

Sospechamos que Gibbs y Abby están enredados –dijo Ziva tan clara como de costumbre sin apenas levantar la vista del ordenador. –sus dos compañeros la miraron incrédulos, habían entendido lo que dijo y aquello no era para soltarlo a los cuatro vientos, pensaban boquiabiertos.

¿Enredados?... –Palmer no sabía muy bien a que se refería la israelí, primero pensó que quizás hablaba de trabajo, pero inmediatamente al ver las reacciones y recordar lo de la noche anterior cayó en la cuenta- …¿LIADOS? –reía feliz.

Ssssshhhh… -mandaba McGee algo incómodo.- no hace falta que lo grites, además yo no lo tengo tan claro…

Jo jo… -la risa jugosa salía de los labios del ayudante forense- …pues yo no lo veo tan descabellado…

Lo sabía, tú sabes algo –dijo el agente más veterano triunfal.

¿Yo?...no, bueno solo que… -jymmy dudó un segundo pero fue suficiente para escuchar a los tres agentes exclamar '¡QUÉ!' y animarlo a continuar. Todos se acercaron un poco, quedando en corrillo para no formar un escándalo- Anoche, después de subir en busca de unos papeles que el Dr. Mallard necesitaba, y que él mismo no podía recoger porque… -las miradas impacientes de los chicos lo hicieron ir al grano- vamos, que estaba esperando aquí mismo el ascensor y al abrirse vi a Gibbs y Abby que ya se iban a casa…

Normal, es que Gibbs la iba a acercar a… -los disculpaba Tim.

Calla Mcpardillo, continua Palmer.

Pues el caso es que los vi un poco diferentes, ¿Sabeís?, es decir yo sé que hay muy buen rollo entre ellos, pero anoche noté algo más de cercanía, y la manera de agarrarse no eran tan correctas como de costumbre.

¿Iban agarrados? –preguntaba David queriendo saber más.

Ajá… -afirmó el chico- …de la mano, como un par de enamorados.

Juas…si es que estaba claro –reía Tony como si le hubiera tocado la lotería- Evidencia 3: Salen del trabajo juntos y agarraditos de la mano…jajaja.

Enhorabuena Tony, pareces que has resuelto el caso –sonreía Ziva pensando en que Dinozzo sería feliz y en que ella tenía que hablar con Abby.

No sé porque estáis tan seguro de todo, simplemente son situaciones comunes, no sabéis que han hecho estando solos –decía un McGee que no terminaba de creerlo.

¿Necesitas un plano novato?

Durante un momento, todos quedaron allí charlando, poniendo al día al señor Palmer, que escuchaba con atención todo lo que habían deducido. No duró demasiado aquel relax, pues todos sabían que el trabajo esperaba y aquello…podía esperar.

*** ^.^ ***

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Para el siguiente fragmento del fic, hago mención a una canción, que creo que es muy Abby, jejeje, a mi me apasiona, lo que quiero comentaros es que al describir la escena se tarda mucho más de lo que dura el trozo de canción, así que os recomiendo que la escuchéis primero y luego leáis, así sabréis el ritmo y cómo la cantan..que tela… :P (A mi pone a mil, jeje)**_

_**Canción: Aquelarre / Grupo: Mägo de Oz**_

_**(Rater: M (la canción), No recomendada para católicos o amantes de la religión xD…o quizás si, no sé, decidan ustedes)**_

_**.com/watch?v=pHSjPQQe_iY&list=PLB5500F6FB446C6FE**_

_**(la escena comienza aproximadamente en el minuto 2:42 del enlace, aunque vale la pena escucharla entera y a toda voz )**_

Al salir del ascensor Gibbs notó el estruendo que provenía del laboratorio, "ya está con su música…no sé si me acostumbrare a eso" pensó sonriendo mientras entraba. Tardó poco en pronunciar el nombre de la chica para hacerle saber que había llegado, aún con la música a todo volumen Abby supo que estaba ahí, sin embargo esta vez no busco el mando del equipo, sino que se giró a mirarlo y levantó un dedo como diciéndole 'no me estropees lo mejor de la canción'.

El jefe resopló un poco, no podía entender cómo aquel ruido podía ser agradable para alguien…pero quizás solo necesitaba pararse a escuchar un poco. Sabiendo que ella no lo quitaría, se armó de paciencia, si es que tiene, y se quedó parado de pie observando como la forense sentía cada nota musical. En un instante la chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras iba acercándose a él poco a poco…y de repente la música se estabilizó dejando escuchar la voz de un hombre susurrando.

_Muéstrame tu cuello y deja_

_que mis colmillos rompan_

_la piel que impide_

_que tu sangre sea para mí,_

_y tu vida será eterna._

_Morirás cada mañana_

_y renacerás al anochecer._

Abby había comenzado su particular juego, mientras escuchaba cada palabra la chica parecía haberse metido en la canción, alzó su mano y acarició el cuello de Gibbs de manera bastante sensual, al menos a él se lo pareció. Luego bajó por el pecho del hombre y buscó su mano. En la canción, la voz varonil dejó paso a una increíble voz de mujer, totalmente entregada.

_Oh Señor de las mentiras,_

_mendigo de otras vidas,_

_duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo_

_y del dolor..._

_La lascivia que en mí entre,_

_me corrompa y me reviente_

_el alma en trozos de placer._

La forense llevo ahora la mano de Gibbs a su cuello, hasta la tela de araña, sin embargo no dejó que la rosara, solo era un juego, la mano pasaba a escasos centímetros de la piel de la chica.

_El pentáculo es mi cama,_

_permite que te laman,_

_y no sabrás si te acarician_

_un hombre o mujer._

Mientras las frases salían de su boca, no demasiado fuerte, guiaba aquella mano por su cuerpo, pasando muy cerca de sus pechos. Gibbs no suele dejarse llevar por este tipo de juegos, tan descarados, al menos no allí, a vista de cualquiera que le diera por mirar las cámaras del laboratorio, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no tenía pensamiento de retirarse.

_Violaremos tu inocencia, _

_orgasmos y decadencia,_

_alguien se excita en una cruz,_

En este pequeño paréntesis de palabras que dejaba la canción, Abby no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más a su jefe, siempre con un pequeño espacio de seguridad, aguantando aquella mano justo debajo de sus pechos y mordiéndose aún más fuerte si cabe su propio labio, signo de inevitable excitación. En ese momento el marine notaba como su propio pecho subía y bajaba, cómo no lo sabía, pero aquella situación le estaba pareciendo increíblemente sexy, y sino la paraba iba a terminar haciendo algo que no debía.

Un fragmento más de la canción llegó, aun con más pasión y fuerza que lo anterior.

_y la brisa de la muerte_

_pudrirá lo que es decente._

_Ven y déjate sodomizar._

Mientras escuchaban esos tres últimos párrafos, Abby llevó la mano de Gibbs más abajo, quedando a la altura de su minifalda, mientras la soltó en aquel punto, la chica retiró su propia mano, rosando 'sin querer' los pantalones del agente que parecía estallar.

¡Basta! –dijo Gibbs mirándola seria a los ojos. La chica se giró sonriendo a la vez que la canción dejaba paso a una melodía de guitarra acústica mucho más calmada. Tomó el mando del equipo y lo apagó inmediatamente.

¿Decías algo Gibbs?... es que no te oía –bromeó inocente, viendo que a su jefe parecía no haberle hecho demasiada gracia.

¿Qué has descubierto Abby? –se impacientó, dejando a un lado lo ocurrido, pero diciéndole con la mirada que aquello no quedaría así.

*** ^.^ ***

Desde el encuentro con Palmer, todo el equipo parecía convencido de sus sospechas, y aunque trataron de obviar la situación, Tony, en más de una ocasión no pudo evitar soltar alguna frase con doble sentido a su jefe, el cual iba empezando a molestarle con el paso de las horas y de los comentarios.

Gibbs sabía que sus chicos descubrieron aquello casi desde el principio, especialmente su agente más veterano, quizás porque él ha sido el único que ha visto como la relación de Jethro y Abby ha ido cambiando a lo largo de los años, ya que lleva con ellos mucho más tiempo que el resto. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante las persistencias de los agentes, se sentía un poco incómodo, más que nada porque él siempre sabía cómo actuar y ahora se encontraba perdido. Por un lado quería soltarlo de una vez y que todos dejaran de mirarlo de reojo, decir que estaba con la forense porque la amaba y no le importaba lo que pensara el resto del mundo…pero por lado estaban las reglas, sus miedos, sus inseguridades ante el mundo con respecto a su vida personal, y estaba ella…realmente no sabía muy bien lo que ella quería, aún no habían hablado del tema, aunque Jethro la conocía muy bien, y si esto era cierto, la chica estaría deseando de contarlo.

La cabeza del marine no dejaba de pensar, intentaba concentrarse en el caso pero su mente no lo dejaba, Abby sensual, aparecía sin darse ni cuenta y cunado conseguía apartarla las miradas de su equipo lo penetraban haciéndolo pensar lo mismo una y otra vez…sin duda aquellas horas estaban siendo interminables.

Casi las 19.45 marcaba el reloj cuando Abby llegó a la oficina, y la miradas de los agentes de campos se posaron en ella de forma brutal, unos saludos rápidos con sonrisas algo nerviosas se dibujaban en sus caras ante la perplejidad de la chica y el resoplido de un desesperado Gibbs.

¿Estáis bien? –pregunto confusa la forense ante la situación, pero al escuchar respuestas cortas de sus compañeros miro a su jefe en busca de alguna respuesta, sin embargo éste no quiso ni siquiera levantar la vista. "Sin duda están muy raros" pensaba sin moverse.

La aparición del Dr. Mallard rompió un poco la incomodidad del momento, así que Abby se apresuró a mirarlo para que los demás salieran de su campo de visión.

Ducky, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte –dijo deprisa la chica.

Oh…gracias querida, y yo me alegro de que estés aquí –contesto halagado- solo me he escapado un instante de mi querido trabajo para recordarles que hoy es el cumpleaños del Sr. Palmer, y aunque sé que no es un buen día, dado el trabajo que tenemos, me gustaría que no faltaran a la cita que nos ha dejado, os prometo que os tomará poco tiempo.

¿Cita? –preguntó Tony sin saber de qué hablaba.

Dinozzo, te dije que la tenías en tu mesa –le reprocho McGee sabiendo que esa mañana encontró unas invitaciones sobre su escritorio.

Uf, cierto, ni siquiera he recordado felicitarlo… -pensaba Ziva en voz alta al recordar que al medio día habían estado hablando con él.

No te preocupes señorita David, tendrás ocasión de hacerlo esta noche, al igual que todos los demás –miró a cada uno mientras hablaba- …espero. Me ha dicho que vendrá con su chica y está deseando de tomar unas copas con ustedes –seguía hablando mientras volvía a su puesto- …no faltéis…

Abby y Gibbs no habían dicho nada, solo habían aprovechado el despiste para echarse algunas miradas fugaces mientras escuchaban. Ambos habían leído la invitación del chico, pero ninguno la recordaba, sus cabezas estaban demasiado distraídas pensando en lo que tenían planeado para esa noche.

Solo una hora más tarde, el trabajo parecía llegar a su fin. Todos estaban algo cansados dada las circunstancias de aquel caso, que había comenzado justo después de la fiesta, y de eso apenas hacía un par de días, sin embargo el Sr. Palmer siempre estaba ahí para ellos, por lo que esta noche, aunque solo fuera para hacer un brindis, no lo iban a dejar solo. Los escritorios ya estaban recogidos, excepto el de Gibbs, que se encontraba aún perdido en sus papeles, y los chicos esperaban al cumpleañero que no tardó en aparecer.

¡Hola! –exclamó entusiasmado.

¡FELICIDADES! –dijeron al unisono.

Ohh, gracias gracias chicos, jeje. No sabéis cuanto me alegra que vengáis.

¡Vamos!...cumpleaños, copas y chicas guapas –dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo- ¡Eso no se puede dejar!

Amén Dinozzo –soltó McGee extrañado de estar de acuerdo con él en algo. En ese momento la forense apareció de nuevo en la oficina esperando que las miradas de hacía un rato se hubieran desvanecido.

Hola chicos… -dijo esperando ver la reacción de sus compañeros- y feliz cumpleaños Jimmy –se abrazó a este con entusiasmo.

Ohh, jeje, gracias Abby –dijo el chico retirando sutilmente a la chica de sí mientras miraba de reojo a Gibbs, pensando que, sabiendo lo que sabe, al jefe no le haría gracia que nadie tocara a su chica.

Abby estaba realmente extrañada por la situación de los chicos, y Gibbs ,que se dio cuenta del gesto del forense y de la cara de la chica, no pudo más que sonreír levemente y aparta la mirada para tomar aire y relajarse ante lo ridículo que aquello parecía.

Bueno genial…ahora ya estamos todos –decía el cumpleañeros feliz- vamos, os invitare a unas sopas en el bar de la esquina, Ducky ya estará allí y seguro que mi chica también.

Esto Jimmy…mmm…yo no creo que vaya a ir… -intentaba zafarse Abby.

Ohh venga, no me digas eso –le respondía con un pucherito en su cara, sabiendo que la chica no se podría resistir- Abby, por favorrrrr….solo un ratito… -seguía Palmer convenciéndola, la chica miro a Gibbs como esperando su decisión y este le afirmo con la cabeza levemente.

…¡Está bien!...pero solo un ratito, ok?

¡Siiiii! –todos empezaron a andar hacia fuera del edificio- Agente Gibbs…¿no…no viene? –preguntó entre inseguro y triste.

Solo si me prometes que no me pondrás ojitos… –sonreía el marine tomando sus cosas.

*** ^.^ ***

Ya en el bar, tipo pub, todos se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa alta en sus taburetes, habían brindado después de haber entonado el 'cumpleaños feliz' e incluso Abby había conseguido que el camarero le preparara un pastelito con una improvisada vela.

Bueno Jimmy, mi más sincera enhorabuena –decía Dinozzo con su cara de jugoso- no solo por cumplir un año más…ni porque te vayas a casar…sino por el bombón que has encontrado…arrggg –terminaba de decir mientras una colleja de manos de su jefe le corregía.

Jajaja….muchas gracias, la verdad es que Tony lleva razón –se giró hacía su chica que estaba un poco avergonzada ante el comentario- ella es mi bomboncito…y mi peluchito…y el amor de mi vida –finalizó besándola tontamente en los labios.

¡Jimmy…! –se sonrojaba la prometida ante las miradas.

C'est l'amour –dijo Tim sonriendo mientras el resto hacía lo mismo al observarlos.

Tú lo has dicho McEmpollón…Parece que últimamente el amor está llegando a todos los rincones del Ncis… -dijo Tony mientras miraba a Abby y a Gibbs que lo miraron un poco con cara de asesinos.

¿Lo dices por ustedes Dinozzo? –atacó el marine señalando con los ojos a él y a Ziva.

¿¡QUÉ! –exclamo David que ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

Nooooo… -dijo el agente más veterano con la boca pequeña.

Durante un buen rato todos siguieron conversando divertidos, comentando detalles dela fiesta que habían tenido e incluso hubo alguna ronda de chistes encabezadas por Ducky. Gibbs se estaba divirtiendo, no podía negarlo, pero no podía dejar de mirar a su chica, pensaba en lo que le había hecho esa tarde en el laboratorio, en lo que habían hecho esa mañana en su cama y en lo que vendría esa noche… Abby, notaba la tensión del marine junto a ella, no necesitaban hablarse para saber lo que ambos estaban pensando, y sus cabezas no estaban precisamente en la fiesta, no tardaría mucho en dar cualquier excusa para marcharse de allí. Sin embargo algo cambió aquella relativa tranquilidad entre ellos, y eran las incesantes miradas y risitas del equipo, que a aquellas horas de la noche a Gibbs empezaban a desquiciarlo.

¡Dejad de hacer eso! –exclamó Jethro exasperado, aunque con una voz ronca y baja- …sobretodo tu Dinozzo.

¿Yo?...que…¿el qué? –fingía el chico.

¿Qué demonios os pasa? –continuo el marine- …¿por qué llevo todo el día con vuestros ojos clavados en la nuca?

…mmm…esto…no sé de lo que hablas jefe –decía un incómodo McGee.

¡Vamos!...¡decidlo!... –Gibbs se puso en pie esperando que alguien hablara, no estaba enfadado, simplemente necesitaba que aquello acabara.

Ziva fue a abrir la boca, pero todos la miraron para que callara, su forma tan directa de decir las cosas no era lo que ellos necesitaban en ese momento.

¿Ziva? –incitó el jefe a que hablara, pero no obtuvo respuesta, a lo que levanto la vista sonriendo incrédulo. – Menudos agentes…ni siquiera sois capaces de preguntar lo que queréis saber… -volvió a sonreír mirándolos de nuevo.

Abby… -fue todo lo que atinó a decir McGee, ante unos ojos impaciente de su jefe por saber cómo seguía aquello. La forense no sabía si reírse o salir corriendo, sin duda sabía cómo iba a acabar aquello y aunque lo estuviera deseando, estar en mira de todos no la tranquilizaba.

Abby…¿qué?... –terminó por preguntar el marine. Todos tragaron sus copas como si hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Volvió a reír, pasando su lengua fugazmente por su labio mientras se giraba hacía la forense y tomaba su rostro con la mano guiándola hasta sus propios labios, un beso dulce pero muy intenso fue el resultado de aquel gesto. Ambos se miraron sonriendo tras separarse, entonces Gibbs volvió a girarse hacía su equipo.- ¿Y ahora?...¿Algo que decir? –terminó viendo como las caras de asombro de los allí presente se convertían en sonrisas y comentarios.

Ohh jefe…eres mi ídolo –decía un emocionado Tony- Dime dime…¿Cómo lo has… -no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano del marine de nuevo aterrizo en su cabeza.

Ahora ya no respondo –bromeo Gibbs y extendió su mano a la de Abby preguntándole- ¿Bailas?...

Por supuesto –sonrió ella mordiéndose levemente el labio, mientras deseaba desaparecer de allí.

Tardaron poco en llegar a la pista, pero menos tardaron el resto en seguirlos al haber escuchado que la música comenzaba a sonar. En la sala se escuchaba todo tipo de música, especialmente movidita, para bailar sueltos, algo que Abby adoraba y daba fe de ello moviéndose cómodamente aún sin ser el tipo de canciones que ella elegiría escuchar. Los chicos no se movían demasiados, apenas se mantenían cerca de las mujeres con sus copas en la mano como marcando territorio, pero de repente un tema empezó a sonar, un tema que hacía tiempo atrás Ziva, Tony y Abby habían cantado en un karaoke…un tema de esos que cuando lo escuchas te recuerdan a tus tiempos locos.

Ohhhh….¿escucháis eso? –dijo la forense emocionada al escuchar los primeros acordes.

Seguridad Social –decía Dinozzo sonriendo como un crío.

¡CHIQUILLA! – sentenció David acercando a sus amigos y sintiendo el ritmo.

Los tres se juntaron en medio de la pista y comenzaron a cantar como locos ante las risas de sus compañeros, que pensaban que siempre tenían que dar la nota. Tony se sentía el macho de la sala y mientras hacía su particular interpretación no dejaba de acercarse todo lo que podía a una chica y otra. Gibbs, los miraba divertido, aquello no se lo esperaba, ciertamente Abby siempre le sorprendía, pero en esta semana estaba descubriendo también muchas otras facetas de su equipo. Al acabar el tema los tres comenzaron a reír mientras se abrazaban, sin duda hacían un buen grupo y se lo pasaban en grande.

Poco tardó la música en cambiar de registro y las canciones comenzaban a ser más lentas. Todos seguían levantados aunque se habían arrimado a la barra para reponer fuerzas, sin embargo en ese momento las luces se aflojaron dejando una luz tenue en la sala y un tema bastante romántico comenzó a sonar. Palmer no dudo en sacar a su chica, así como Tony se apresuró en buscar a Ziva. Gibbs miró a Abby que ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello, ya que la música lenta no era su estilo.

¿Y ahora no bailas? –tonteó el marine casi en un susurro.

¿Esto?...¿Pero esto se baila? –bromeó la chica.

Vamos… -Gibbs le cogió la mano y la llevo a la pista, se acercó a ella y la tomó educadamente por la cintura. Reconoció el tema al oírlo, un cantante bastante conocido por sus baladas, Luis Miguel y una de las canciones que más le gustaba para esos casos, 'Por debajo de la mesa'.

La forense no solía sentirse agusto bailando aquellos ritmos, pero ahora era diferente, el cuerpo de Gibbs estaba casi pegado a ella, y notaba como poco a poco terminaba de cerrar distancia entre ellos. Las manos del marine procuraban controlarse, pero la cercanía hacía aquello muy difícil y no pudo evitar acariciarle la espalda. Abby se aferraba a su cuello al sentir los escalofríos por el rose de aquella mano, ambos hundieron sus rostros en el otro. Al escuchar la letra la chica parecía estar escuchandolo, y al llegar el estribillo notó como Jethro la apretó más contra sí, como queriéndole hacer entender que aunque aquellas palabras no salieran de su boca, era eso exactamente lo que sentía por ella. Un dulce beso en el cuello de Gibbs le dio a entender que no hacían falta las palabras para conocer los sentimientos.

Las parejas estaban entusiasmadas también con el tema, pero no podían evitar echar un vistazo a la intensidad que desprendían su jefe y compañera. Ducky observaba la escena desde la mesa con una gran sonrisa sincera, aquello parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que él mismo podía haber imaginado. McGee quizás fue el que peor lo paso en aquel momento, a falta de pareja se quedó con el doctor y vio la misma escena que éste, hacía mucho que lo suyo con la forense había terminado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste a la vez que feliz.

Al terminar la canción Gibbs buscó los ojos verdes e instintivamente la beso, de nuevo ante la mirada de cualquiera, no le importaba nada ni nadie en ese instante solo quería llevársela de allí y sentirla solo suya.

Vámonos… -dijo el marine casi en un ruego obteniendo una respuesta silenciosa en forma de sonrisa.

Todos habían vuelto a la mesa tras la pequeña sesión de baile, apenas habían llegado allí hacía un par de horas, sin embargo lo habían pasado en grande y se notaba en sus caras.

Jimmy… -Abby se acercó al chico para abrazarlo de nuevo- …felicidades de nuevo. –sonrío- Creo que ya he superado la copa de la que hablamos.

Ohh…¿en serio ya te vas? –insistió.

Palmer, no la entretengas…no ves que tiene cosas mejor que hacer –replicó Tony apuntando con la cabeza a su jefe. Gibbs hubiera vuelto a golpearlo pero lo dejo por imposible y se limitó a mirarlo.- ejem…quiero decir, que ya es tarde hombre…

Las risas volvieron a la mesa, mientras iban despidiéndose de Abby, a Gibbs aun sabiendo que también se iba solo lo miraban. Todos sabían que aquella parafernalia no iba con él. Camino a la salida Jethro quiso jugar un poco más con sus chicos y llevo su mano a la cintura de la chica, sabiendo que eran observados.

Hey jefe… -grito un poco Dinozzo.

¿Si? –dijo sin ni siquiera girarse.

¿Regla número 12? –bromeó recordando ese mismo comentario en la fiesta.

No puedo oírte Dinozzo –sonrío abrazando aún más fuerte a Abby mientras se perdían tras la puerta.

*** ^.^ ***

De camino al coche la pareja parecía estar eufórica, aún seguían abrazados mientras caminaban por la oscura calle, y apenas decían nada, sin duda el haber desvelado su pequeño secreto y el par de horas tan agradables que habían pasados los hacía sentir como adolescentes enamorados. Tardaron poco en llegar al vehículo y acomodarse en su interior, entonces fue cuando la primera conversación coherente llegó a sus bocas.

Has jugado sucio Gibbs, eso no se hace, sin avisar….¡me has besado delante de todos! –decía la chica con su habitual desparpajo.

¿Qué he jugado sucio?... –el marine la miraba a la par que se preparaba para arrancar- …¿lo dices en serio?, porque yo sé de alguien que me la ha jugado hoy en el laboratorio –le recriminaba sonriendo.

¿En serio?...¿Quién?, cuéntame –se burlaba obteniendo una mirada con cejas levantadas- …valeee, pero no ha sido ninguna jugada, simplemente estaba escuchando una canción y llegaste tú.

¿Quieres decir que si en vez de yo hubiera sido otro, le hubieras hecho lo mismo Abby? –la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al oír aquello.

Por supuesto –sentenció divertida. Gibbs que empezaba a dar marcha atrás frenó y se acercó a su chica.

Esperemos que esta noche haya alguien dispuesto a hacerte compañía… -le susurró al oído en una fingida molestia y continuó la marcha.

¡¿Ehhhh?...no puedes faltar a tu palabra –mientras decía esto se giró un poco en su asiento y besó la mejilla del agente que aun miraba hacia atrás para sacar el coche, éste se hiso el duro y ni se inmuto.- Tú me prometiste algo esta mañana… -colocó la mano sobre la pierna masculina.- …algo sobre sexo, salvaje y no sé qué más. –iba subiendo su mano haciendo que Gibbs empezara a tensarse.

No recuerdo haber usado la palabra promesa… -intentó zafarse.

No…es cierto, aunque sé que eres de expresarte poco, así que lo deduje yo solita –la forense empezaba a acariciar su pantalón en la zona genital notando como su hombre empezaba a excitarse.

Abbs para…intento conducir –su tono sonaba suave, pero decidido, sin embargo ella parecía no haberlo escuchado porque seguía con su particular juego. Gibbs sabía que no podría resistirse a ella, así que le tomó la mano firme y la aparto mirándola serio, no quería tener ningún accidente.

Ey…¿Por qué haces eso? –decía sensual. Sin embargo obtuvo la misma mirada que hacía un momento.- Muy bien, si tú no quieres jugar tendré que hacerlo sola. –al decir esto sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus propios muslos y sus ojos no se apartaban del marine desprendiendo lujuria. Gibbs intentaba no mirarla, algo realmente difícil.- Entonces…¿Estás seguro que no quieres? –soltó un pequeño gemido al rosarse su intimidad. El agente comenzaba a perder los nervios, no sabía si era peor que lo tocara a él, o ver como se tocaba sola, pero lo cierto era que cada vez echaba menos cuenta a la carretera.

¡ABBY YA! –sentenció en un tonó fuerte. La chica paró inmediatamente, de verdad parecía enfadado y esa no había sido su intención.

Durante el resto del camino no dijeron ni una palabra, Gibbs procuraba relajarse mientras la chica miraba por la ventana sin saber muy bien que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él. Apenas 15 minutos tardaron el realizar el trayecto que normalmente le llevaría como mínimo 25 min. El coche quedó parado frente a la casa del marine y éste tardó poco en bajarse, y dirigirse a la puerta del acompañante. La forense recogía su bolso y antes de llegar a tocar la puerta la vio abrirse, observó al hombre para intentar averiguar que le pasaba, pero su rostro parecía impasible.

Gibbs…yo…lo siento, solo…estaba… -se disculpaba la chica mientras se bajaba del coche. El marine la agarró de la mano y casi tiraba de ella hasta la casa.

Abrió la puerta y entró él primero guiándola a ella tras de sí. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y vio cómo la forense lo miraba con inseguridad, entonces media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, lo que hiso que la chica dudara un poco más. Arrancó el bolso que tenía en la mano y lo tiró al sofá desde la entrada.

¡Ehhh! –se quejó ella sin entenderlo demasiado bien.

Calla… -susurro con su voz ronca mientras se pegaba completamente al cuerpo pálido y lo atraía hacía él- …¿Quieres jugar?, Ahora vas a saber lo que es jugar… -al decir eso cerró la distancia que quedaba dando paso a un apasionado beso, siempre dominado por él.

Durante varios segundos sus bocas se exploraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, sus lenguas jugueteaban sin parar casi violentamente, y una ronda tras otra de pequeños pero fuertes bocados hacían de aquello algo tan placentero como dulcemente doloroso. Abby quiso desabrochar varias veces la camisa del marine, pero éste siempre le había detenido, en su último intento Gibbs la tomó de las manos y se las bloqueo por encima de su cabeza, la empujó rápido hacia la puerta, ya cerrada, y la inmovilizo por completo dejándola a su merced. La boca recorría ahora libremente el cuello de la chica y se movía con facilidad sobre el oído, los labios, las mejillas…incluso más de una vez había bajado velozmente hacía los pechos. Con una de sus fuertes manos seguía sosteniendo firme los brazos de la chica, mientras con la otra disfrutaba de sus curvas, bajo la estrecha camiseta los dedos del agente se abrían paso haciendo que ella se estremeciera, sin embargo la chica parecía tocar el cielo cuando notaba aquellos mismo dedos buscar la entrada hacia su falda. Los movimientos eran bruscos pero increíblemente eróticos.

…marine…permiso para moverme… -susurró Abby entre jadeos.

Permiso concedido –dijo casi sin sonreír, soltó sus manos y la alzó por la cintura quedando sobre él. Sin dejar los besos caminó hasta la mesa del comedor y la posó sobre ella. La forense aprovechó ese momento para quitarle al fin la camisa.- Eso no estaba en mis órdenes –bromeó.

Las palabras dejaron espacios a los movimientos, y Gibbs tenía mucho de eso, no tardó mucho en quitar la camiseta de la chica y se las ingenió también para hacer que la falda quedará en el suelo. Por un instante no pudo evitar mirarla con devoción de arriba abajo, lo que hiso que la forense se estremeciera aún más. La chica no podía permanecer quieta, su cuerpo estaba tan excitado que lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro de ella, por lo que sus manos intentaban quitar el pantalón. Gibbs la dejó hacer por un instante, pero antes de que terminara de conseguirlo volvió a detenerla, puso sus manos sobre las de ellas y éstas quedaron apoyadas en la mesa. La chica aún seguía sentada en el filo y los labios del marine comenzaron su aventura. Recorría toda la piel que podía hasta que se topó con el negro sujetador, aunque aquello no parecía importarle, hiso su trabajo en los pechos por encima de la tela mientras sentía la lujuria de la chica. No se entretuvo demasiado en su camino y en poco tiempo topo con el resto de tela negra que quedaba, aquellos tangas no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación, pero tapaban justo lo más importante, tampoco le preocupó y se dedicó, igual que antes, a jugar por encima de la prenda. Abby no podía evitar contraerse, más de un gemido salió de sus labios al notar el calor de Gibbs sobre ella e involuntariamente su espalda se arqueaba buscando algo más de lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Dios…Gibbs…¿quieres matarme? –sonaba casi a una súplica. El marine hacía demasiado tiempo que trataba de controlarse, y aquellas reacciones del cuerpo de su chica habían conseguido casi desarmarlo. Sus boxes comenzaba a ser bastante incomodos y la situación era casi insostenible, sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero aquel lugar no terminaba de convencerle.

Se separó un segundo de la chica y le tendió la mano. Ésta se bajó de la mesa y lo miró extrañado, pero Gibbs le señaló el caminó a su habitación y ella no tardó en adelantarse, al pasar junto a él lo besó sin que este moviera ni un músculo, aquel comportamiento la excitaba de sobremanera. El marine la siguió y al comenzar a subir las escaleras le dio un manotazo con su palma de la mano en el trasero.

¡Oye! –se quejó sonriendo la chica.

Te dije que nunca te lo daría en la cabeza –respondió sin inmutarse.

No consiguió llegar hasta la habitación cuando la abrazo de nuevo, esta vez desde atrás, volviendo a aquellos besos y bocados casi violentos sobre la telaraña de su cuello. El cuerpo de la chica parecía obedecer más al marine que a ella misma.

…vas a conseguir…mmm…dejar marca… -decía como podía.

¿Y? –no dudó en responder. "Dios, es mucho más sexy de lo que parecía" pensaba la chica al notar sus labios y su voz a la par. Al llegar a la cama el agente la empujó suavemente dejándola caer bocabajo, ella se limitó a esperar.

¿Quieres marcarme como propiedad agente especial Gibbs? –decía casi con lascivia.

Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía…sí. –afirmó dejando lo que quedaba de su ropa en el suelo y tumbándose sobre la espalda de la chica.

El pálido cuerpo de aquella mujer simplemente se dejaba hacer, sobre ella una sensual lengua recorría toda la longitud de su espina dorsal haciendo que cada vello de su piel se erizara. El marine desabrochó el sujetador y casi en un solo movimiento la despojó del tanga. Sus dientes se posaron en el glúteo desnudo y se apretaron con pasión, tanta que ahora sí consiguió dejar su huella ante el grito divertido de la chica. Quiso girar en ese momento pero él seguía mandando, se aferró a ella fuerte mientras con su rodilla abría un poco las piernas de la chica, y se dejaba paso. Sus movimientos se suavizaron por un instante, el tiempo justa para entrar en ella dejando salir suspiros ahogados de sus gargantas y de nuevo el movimiento salvaje volvió. Durante un rato quedaron con ese vaivén, haciendo que sus cuerpos perdieran el control y empezaran a desbocarse, quizás espero demasiado pues notaba como el orgasmo iba empujando en él, pero consiguió separarse a tiempo de la chica y sentarse en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero, subió a la forense sobre él y aun así dominaba la situación, pues, aunque ella quisiera cambiar el ritmo, las manos del marine la tomaban con fuerza por la cintura y la hacían subir y bajar a su manera. Apenas unos segundos después Abby notó cómo sus músculos se contraían sin control, apretando entre ellos el duro miembro de su pareja, y haciendo que esté no pudiera más que acompañarla. El orgasmo los inundo a la vez, mientras la boca de Gibbs buscaba la de la chica para compartir hasta el último gemido.

Por un instante ambos quedaron en la misma posición, intentando reponerse y recuperar aire. El agente no podía soltarla, se aferraba a ella como si fuera lo único en la vida y la chica parecía sentir lo mismo, sus cuerpos iban calmándose y, a su medida, el abrazo iba siendo más intenso. Sus rostros se hundían sobre el otro y varios besos, ahora muy dulces, iban demostrando lo que sentían en ese instante.

Pues parece que tenías razón… -decía la forense rompiendo el silencio.

¿Sobre qué? –se separó un poco para mirarla.

Sí que eres salvaje… -puso cara de traviesa al decir esto mientras él se limitó a sonreír y a llevar de nuevo su cara hasta su cuello.

Abbs… -se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su chica y la acarició, pero ahora no levantó la vista- …te amo. –notó como algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, era cierto, amaba a aquella chica y esta vez sus lágrimas no fueron por sentirse culpable al decir eso a alguien que no fuera Shanon… Por una vez aquella lágrimas significan liberación, jamás olvidaría a su esposa e hija pero sabía que Abby tampoco se lo permitiría, quizás por eso ella era tan especial, porque es la única que se preocupa por todo lo que tiene que ver con él aún sin que ella esté involucrada. Nunca le había costado tan poco decir aquellas palabras en quince años.

Dios Jethro… -ahora fue ella la que se separó, lo tomó de la barbilla para hacer que la mirara y limpió las mejillas húmedas- …yo también te amo…con toda mi alma- sus ojos se ocuparon de dejar clara la compresión que había entre ellos, una dulce sonrisa volvió a ocupar ambos rostros. Abby se sentía la mujer más importante del mundo, su jefe…el Agente Especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs acababa de decirle algo que jamás imaginó escuchar de sus labios.- Por cierto…¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho en el trasero? –bromeó quitando un poco de tensión, mientras se giraba intentando vérselo.

¿Yo?...No sé de qué hablas… -dijo escapando rápido de la cama y corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Que no sabes… -en ese momento consiguió ver la marca de los dientes- ¡GIBBSSSSS! –empezó a perseguirlo hasta el aseo- ¡Ven aquí, si tú me marcas yo también!

Noooo…. –se escuchó tras la puerta que acababa de cerrarse- ¡Abby para! –parecía sonar serio, sin embargo las risas que se escuchaban hacían pensar que la noche…solo acababa de empezar.

*** FIN ***

**Ohhh….c'est fini! Espero que hayais disfrutado como enanos leyendo porque así me he sentido yo escribiéndola, jeje. Aunque no sé cuándo será, me gustaría hacer una secuela de esta historia, pero la verdad es que antes de eso tengo otros proyectillos gabbys en mente ;)**

**Entonces…¿Os gustó? Si es asi, hacédmelo saber por favor! Tengo otro fic escrito, esta vez un one shot, si os apetece puedo subirlo en unos días, GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¿Review please?**


End file.
